Le seigneur de l'eau
by Minami212
Summary: Un an après la guerre contre Gaia, Percy se sent de plus en plus mal. Que lui arrive t - il ? Une force ancestrale dont on n'avait plus entendu parler se réveille et Percy ne s'attendait pas à ce que la seule personne qui lui vienne en aide soit celui qui semblait le détester à un point inimaginable. Plus que jamais le prince de la mer aura besoin du soutien de ses amis.
1. La douleur du prince de la mer

**Et voila une toute nouvelle histoire qui pour une fois n'est pas sur un manga ( MIRACLE ) j'espère de tout coeur qu'il va vous plaire.**

**Bonne lecture ( je ne posséde ni les personnages ni l'univers, juste l'histoire tout le reste est à Rick Riordan ).**

LE SEIGNEUR DE L'EAU

CHAPITRE 1

Douleur

Il faut que ça cesse. Je ne pourrai pas tenir plus longtemps. Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive à la fin ?

Je regarde mon visage tordu par la douleur dans le miroir qui se trouve juste en face de mon lit.

En quelque temps j'ai tellement changé.

Mes yeux bleus-verts sont désormais d'un bleu primaire, mes cheveux noirs partent dans tous les sens, ajoutés à ma pâleur je ressemble plus à un fou qu'à un demi-dieu.

_Tu peux le sentir, le bruissement de l'eau, toi et l'océan ne faites qu'un, retourne vers lui et tu pourras espérer redevenir un être complet. _

Combien de fois ai – je entendu cette phrase ? Je ne suis pas un expert en psychologie mais je suis sûr qu'entendre des voix dans sa tête n'est pas l'exemple même de la santé mental.

Personne ne doit me voir comme ça, la guerre contre Gaïa est enfin finie je ne veux inquiéter personne. Comment réagirait – il ?

Et puis je ne suis pas aussi brave qu'on le pense. . . Au lieu d'aller parler à quelqu'un de mes problèmes je préfère rester enfermer dans le bungalow 3.

Seul.

POV Omniscient

La blonde regarda le grand bâtiment d'où une forte odeur d'iode s'échappait.

Voilà plus d'une semaine que son ancien petit ami n'en était pas sorti, à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de le rejoindre à l'intérieur une force mystérieuse l'empêchait d'entrer et de voir ce qui s'y passait.

Elle était frustrée, sa propre impuissance la laissait sans voix.

Au camp tout le monde s'inquiétait, même leurs amis qui vivaient à la nouvelle Rome étaient au courant de l'état de Percy.

Mais le seul verdict était là : personne n'avait réussi à l'aider.

Car la situation devait être vraiment grave pour que Percy Jackson, l'adolescent ou plutôt l'homme qui avait par deux fois sauvé l'Olympe, ne fasse plus acte de présence aux entraînements. Depuis une longue semaine personne ne l'avait vu.

Jason était tout spécialement venu pour tenter d'ouvrir le bungalow grâce à la foudre qu'il avait reçu de par son statut de fils de Jupiter.

Léo avait crée des machines toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres afin de déverrouiller les portes du bungalow. ( et encore ce n'était qu'une petite partie des moyens qu'ils avaient mis en place pour découvrir ce qui se passait )

Rien à faire.

\- Annabeth!

Elle se retourna à l'entente de son prénom. Un homme dont le bas du corps faisait plutôt penser au derrière d'une chèvre: un satyre, s'approchait d'elle.

\- Que se passe t-il, Grover ?

\- Tu devrais aller manger, ce n'est pas en te laissant dépérir que tu amélioreras la situation.

\- Mais c'est de ma faute.

Annabeth se sentait tellement coupable, peut – être que si elle n'avait pas rompu avec Percy quelques jours avant le blocage du bungalow, le fils de Poséidon serait encore présents avec eux.

\- Évidemment que non, Percy est fort jamais il . . .

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa bouche, lui aussi était inquiet, lui aussi avait essayé de se convaincre que Percy allait réapparaitre.

Mais ce qui les inquiétait le plus était l'aura noir qui entourait le batiment.

Quelque chose de mauvais était en train de se produire et cela concernait directement le fils de la mer.

À l'Olympe, salle du conseil

Poséidon était actuellement en train de parler avec son frère . . . enfin parler n'était pas vraiment le bon terme, disons plutôt qu'il s'en envoyait plein la gueule sous prétexte que leurs opinions divergeaient ( Héra a le mérite d'avoir empêché de nombreuses fois les Olympiens de s'entre tuer ).

\- Il doit être éliminé ! hurla Zeus.

\- Tu n'as aucune preuve de ce que tu dis, rétorqua Poséidon.

\- Cesse de faire l'enfant ! Tu sens aussi bien que moi ce qui est en train de se produire, tu veux juste le protéger.

\- C'est plutôt toi qui ne rêve que de t'en débarrasser.

\- Si jamais nous n'agissons pas au plus vite les dieux seront en danger !

\- Encore une fois tu ne réfléchis pas car tu as peur !

La remarque que venait de faire le roi des mers n'eut pas pour effet d'améliorer l'humeur du seigneur des cieux. Ils continuèrent leur dispute qui de minute en minute devenait de plus en plus enflammée.

\- Prions pour que ça ne soit pas le début d'un nouvel âge de ténèbres, murmura Héra.

Une nouvelle menace planait désormais sur le monde grec et romain, restait à savoir si cette fois les demis dieux auraient la force d'y faire face.

**Alors ça vous a plus ? Si jamais c'est le cas n'hésiter pas à me laisser un review ça me motivera pour continuer et à sortir la suite plus vite et je vous donne rendez vous au prochain chapitre ( qui sera plus long promis )**

**Bye Bye**


	2. L'arrivée du Roi Fantôme

**Voici le npuveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise, je suis désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe mais là je suis morte ( je vais aller au royaume d'Hadès ) si il y a quoi que ce soit à améliorer n'hésitez pas à me le dire. **

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça m'a fait hyper plaisir. **

**L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan.**

**Bonne Lecture**

LE SEIGNEUR DE L'EAU

CHAPITRE 2

L'arrivée du Roi Fantôme

Cela fait maintenant deux heures que j'observe les trois juges de l'enfer décidaient si oui ou non les morts ont le droit d'accès aux champs Élysée. Mon père m'a dit que cela serait un bon moyen de me faire comprendre le fonctionnement du monde sous – terrain.

C'est sûr que regarder trois vieux rois se disputer lorsqu'on souffre d'hyper activité c'est le top du top.

Autant s'éclipser j'ai bien compris que si on était un gentil petit altruiste bien coincé on allait profiter de la mort mais que si on était un tueur de bébé chat on allait morfler.

Grâce au vol d'ombre je me retrouve à la surface. Le soleil irrite mes yeux mais c'est toujours mieux que de rester enfermé dans une grotte, depuis mon retour du Tartare il faut avouer que j'avais un peu de mal à rester aussi longtemps qu'avant à l'intérieur des enfers.

Il faudra que je pense à aller voir Hazel et à menacer un peu Frank parce que je n'avais pas vraiment apprécié ce que je les avais vus faire la dernière fois. Ce satané fils de Mars commençait vraiment à devenir beaucoup trop tactile à mon goût.

\- Nico di Angelo.

Une femme se trouve devant moi, elle a des yeux verts sombres, des cheveux blonds et porte des vêtements strictes. Même si elle sous une forme humaine il est facile de la reconnaître.

\- Que voulez – vous Dame Héra ?

La déesse me scrute, elle m'examine. Je n'aime pas du tout ça.

\- Retourne à la Nouvelle Athènes, un être qui t'est chère souffre et il a plus que jamais besoin de ton aide.

Mon cœur se serra, pourquoi avais – je immédiatement songé à Percy ? Je m'étais juré de ne plus rien ressentir pour lui !

\- Ce que tu ressens n'est pas aussi voué à l'échec que tu ne le penses.

Quoi !

Avant que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, la déesse avait disparu. Un mauvais sentiment s'empara de mon esprit. Il fallait que j'aille au camp des sangs mêlés.

Bungalow 3

Nouvelle Athènes

Camps des sangs – mêlés

POV Percy

Du sang coule de mon menton. Suis – je en train de mourir ?

« Non pas le moins du monde, tu es en train de renaître, jusqu'à sa fin je te protégerai »

La fin de quoi ?

Oh et puis qu'importe c'est juste une vaste blague, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe.

Des tremblements agitent mon corps, j'étouffe petit à petit, ma vue se brouille.

Le sommeil me prend.

À l'entrée du camp

Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ondulés, des yeux gris sombres ayant une veste d'aviateur, un noir et un T – shirt avec des têtes de mort passa la limite du lieu.

Nico se dirigea vers le bungalow des filles et des fils d' Athéna, il préviendrait Chiron de sa présence plus tard.

Il entra à l'intérieur du lieu et contempla tranquillement la bibliothèque s'en approcha et prit un livre aux hasards : les divinités primaires, il lui semblait l'avoir déjà lu si il ne se trompait pas cela concernait l'apparition du premier dieu jusqu'à la naissance de Chronos, sa lecture fut interrompu par une furie blonde qui fonçait vers lui en hurlant son nom avec colère.

Ses yeux gris reflétaient toute la rage du monde.

\- Salut Anna . . .

\- Alors toi ! Oui toi sombre crétin ! Cela fait des mois qu'on essaye de te joindre. Tu as disparu sans rien dire après la guerre contre Gaïa. On t'a cherché partout. Tu imagines pas à quel point on était inquiet. Percy n'arrivait plus à dormir à l'idée du fait que tu aurais pu être blessé ou pire . . .

Jamais il ne l'avait vue aussi en colère. Ses frères aussi car ils la regardaient comme si elle était devenue folle. En tout cas elle pouvait vraiment être effrayante, et dire que les autres avaient cru qu'il était amoureux d'elle, pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas mais elle lui faisait penser à une furie quand elle était dans cet état.

En tout cas, si il y avait bien une chose qui lui faisait plaisir c'est que maintenant il était bien plus grand qu'elle.

\- Où est Percy ? Finit – il par demander.

Les yeux d'Annebeth se remplirent de larme jusqu'à ce que de l'espoir y apparaisse. Elle venait de penser à quelque chose.

\- Peut – être que toi tu pourras y faire quelque chose avec ton vol d'ombre, murmura t – elle.

\- Pardon ?

Elle lui attrapa le poignet et le tira vers le bungalow de Poséidon.

En chemin il vit une petite fille qui rallumait le feu du camp, elle regardait vers leur destination, en le voyant elle s'agenouilla et commença à réciter une prière en grec.

POV Percy

**Tout est noir, où suis je ? **

Sans doute dans ma chambre.

Petit à petit la lumière revient, effectivement je suis chez moi à la colonie.

D'un pas tremblant je me dirige vers la porte après être difficilement sorti de mon lit.

Je sens une présence derrière moi :

**Qui est ce ?**

Je n'ai que le temps de voir une cape noire avant de sortir le fer d'une lame me transpercer la poitrine.

**Je crois que je suis mort.**

**Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? J'aime tellement torturer les personnages c'est si amusant bon encore une fois ce chapitre et court mais j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. N'hésitez pas à laisser un review la suite sortira plus vite comme ça. **

**à la prochaine et merci d'avoir lu. ( perso je trouve ça pas terrible mais bon je suis pas un génie et j'accepte toutes les critiques pour m'améliorer )**


	3. Chapter 3 : Ne meurs pas

**Et voici le chapitre 3, j'espère que vous allez apprécier.**

**Comme d'habitude rien n'est à moi, tout est à Rick Riordan**

**Amusez vous bien en lisant cette fanfiction et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe.**

**Bonne lecture**

CHAPITRE 3

Ne meurs pas

Nous nous dirigeons vers le bungalow 3. Annabeth se gratte violemment le bras comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'inquiète trop, ses yeux gris brillent et reflètent une profonde tristesse.

Dire que je suis serein serait un mensonge, l'inquiétude me tord l'estomac.

Nous sommes juste en face de la façade grise, je devrais bientôt découvrir ce qui se passe . . . non je jure de découvrir ce qui est arrivé à Percy.

L'aura qui se dégage de ce lieu me fait frissonner et pourtant après être resté de long moment aux enfers et avoir fait une rapide visite du Tartare je peux vous assurer qu'il en faut beaucoup pour vous faire réagir.

Je m'approche de la porte.

\- Nico sois prudent.

Je n'adresse même pas un regard à Annabeth, je sais ce que je fais, j'allais poser ma main sur la porte pour utiliser le vol d'ombre mais à peine entrai – je en contact avec la porte qu'elle commença à grincer et à s'ouvrir.

Derrière moi les personnes qui nous avaient suivis poussent des murmures excités, ils croient sans doute que j'y suis pour quelque chose mais moi et la blonde avons très bien remarqué que quelque chose venait de changer. Les ténèbres qui entourent le bâtiment commencent à se disperser.

C'est comme si on venait de briser quelque chose.

\- Nico . . .

\- Je l'ai remarqué aussi.

La fille de la sagesse est plus qu'intelligente. Comme je m'en doutais elle l'a vue.

L'excitation des pensionnaire augmente d'instant en instant, c'est fou ce qu'ils sont bruyants.

\- Nous n'avons qu'à attendre que la porte soit ouverte pour découvrir ce qui s'est passé. Une fois que l'on se sera assuré de l'état de Percy on cherchera la raison.

Annabeth a raison mais sa voix tremble, ainsi le mauvais pressentiment que je ressens ne m'affecte pas seulement. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.

Mon instinct ne se trompe pas car une fois la vue dégagée sur l'intérieur un spectacle morbide s'offre à nous.

Le corps de Percy gît dans une marre de sang.

* * *

POV Omniscient

Des hurlements s'échappèrent de la bouche des plus impressionnables.

Annabeth courut vers le corps, elle retira la lance qui avait transpercé la poitrine du demi dieu avec l'aide ne Nico qui l'avait rejoint. Celui examina le fils du dieu de la mer.

\- Il est vivant.

Dépêchez vous d'aller chercher du nectar et de l'ambroisie. Prévenez Chiron et demandez à un fils d' Apollon de venir immédiatement.

Son demi – frère Malcom et un fils de Déméter obéirent aussitôt.

\- Qui a pu faire cela ?, s'horrifia Annabeth.

\- Ton petit – frère a intérêt à se dépêcher, un des poumons a été touché et c'est juste grâce à sa chance que le cœur a été épargné.

Tout l'être de Nico vibrait à cause de la peur, il pouvait voir l'odeur des enfers s'infiltrait peu à peu dans l'être du blessé.

\- Il faut que tu vives.

Des bruits de sabot se rapprochèrent, Chiron arrivait.

Le regard du Roi Fantôme tomba sur un couteau avec une pierre précieuse dans la lame.

Un message écrit avec du sang ( sûrement celui de Percy ) se trouvait à côté.

**Celui ci n'est que le premier, **

**plus que deux,**

**pour la gloire de Nyx**

\- Nyx ?

Le centaure tressaillit, Nico ne l'avait pas entendu arriver mais il sentait très bien sa peur.

\- La divinité qui incarne la nuit, n'est ce pas ?

\- Nous en parlerons plus tard,il faut d'abord s'occuper de Percy.

Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude du centaure de contourner ainsi les questions qu'on lui posait.

La seule conclusion probable était :

Il y avait que Chiron leur cachait.

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tard_

Annabeth se trouvait au chevet du prince de la mer ( ça me laisse songeuse tous les surnoms de Percy ), les yeux rouges, tenant dans sa main celle du blessé. Nico quant à lui était appuyé contre un des murs de l'infirmerie.

\- C'est de ma faute.

\- Je vois pas en quoi, rétorqua le fils d'Hadès.

Au début il avait prévu de garder le silence mais au bout d'un moment entendre les lamentations de la fille d'Athéna devenait énervant.

L'amour lui avait fait perdre toute logique.

\- Enfin je suis mal placé pour critiquer, songea t – il.

Le visage de Percy était pâle comme la mort,lorsque on avait enlevé son haut on avait découvert de longues coupures toute plus ou moins en cours de cicatrisation. Les infirmiers en avaient vite conclu que l'agresseur qui avait transpercé l'homme n'y étaient pour rien, ses blessures dataient de bien avant.

\- Si je n'avais pas rompu avec lui . . .

\- Pardon ?!

Ça lui avait échappé, il n'aurait jamais pensé réagir aussi violemment. La blonde n'y fit pas attention.

\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça . . .

\- Il y a forcément une raison.

Une fille d' Athéna qui ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait et qui se laissait guider par ses sentiments. Si Nico n'en avait pas une en face de lui il n'y aurait jamais cru.

\- Depuis que nous étions rentrés du Tartare, j'avais l'impression que nous nous entendions de mieux en mieux mais il y avait quelque chose qui était en train de changer chez lui ou qui avait déjà changé . . .

Elle s'attendait à quoi ? Que Percy revienne frais et dispo du Tartare ? Elle prenait ça pour un camp de vacances ?

\- Et puis il s'est produit quelque chose de bizarre quand on était là – bas.

\- Hein ? Quoi ?

\- Juste avant que l'on franchisse les portes de la mort il s'est mis en rigolant comme un dément. C'en était presque effrayant.

Sa curiosité avait été piquée au vif mais il sentait qu'il ne devait pas forcer la jeune femme à continuer, elle semblait si affaiblie. . .

\- Annabeth je ne pense pas que tu y sois pour quelque chose. Le Tartare l'a juste affaibli mentalement et il a craqué, c'est tout.

\- Mais . . .

Autant lui mettre les points sur les i, elle ne se reprendrait jamais sinon.

\- Écoute ne crois pas que tu sois le centre du monde ! Percy a ses propres problèmes et tu sais très bien que quoi tu fasses il a toujours respecté tes choix. Donc maintenant tu arrêtes de te plaindre et tu réfléchis Puits de Sagesse.

Ça faisait du bien. Il n'aimait pas se donner en spectacle mais elle devait se reprendre et il avait besoin de se défouler surtout qu'il avait voulu s'énerver contre elle depuis qu'elle sortait avec Percy ( et non ce n'est pas de la jalousie )

\- Désolé, dit – elle après un long silence. Je dois me concentrer pour faire des recherches sur ceux qui ont fait ça à Percy. Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre calme.

À la bonne heure. Enfin elle reprenait du poil de la bête.

\- Il n'est pas mort, il suffit d'attendre qu'il se rétablisse. Je vais aller voir ce que je peux trouver sur Nyx. Je ne dois pas rester inactive je compte toi pour veiller sur lui.

C'est sur ces paroles qu'elle se leva et laissa Nico avec le fils de la mer.

**Fichu fille d' Athéna.**

* * *

La morale lorsque on est seul dans l'infirmerie et que le patient se trouve être un des plus beau demi – dieu qui existe, c'est que au moins personne n'est là pour vous voir baver ( Nico : Continue de parler de moi comme d'un pervers et je te tue. / Auteur : Paix dans le monde. )

L'état de Percy le préoccupait mais ça il devait s'assurer de ne pas le montrer aux autres.

Personne ne pouvait le comprendre de toute façon alors il n'avait pas à avoir peur à propos du fait que l'on découvre ses vrais sentiments pour le sauveur de l' Olympe.

Il s'approcha du lit, si il ne se trompait pas le fils de Poséidon ne courait plus de risque, l'odeur de mort qui pesait sur lui avait disparu.

Comment avait – il pu être guéri aussi rapidement ? Même avec tous les soins qu'il avait reçu cela restait assez troublant.

Sa main effleura la joue de Percy, elle était d'une froideur incroyable.

\- Pourquoi est – il si froid ?

Une personne blessée voyait généralement sa température corporelle augmenter à cause de l'activité de son corps qui faisait en sorte que le sang coagule et que ses blessures se referment.

Se rendant compte de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait il rompit le contact.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui me prend à la fin ? J'avais promis de ne plus l'aimer, il doit vraiment y avoir un problème avec moi.

Il stoppa son monologue quand il découvrit une chose qui allait légèrement compliquer la situation.

**Le fils de Poséidon était réveillé.**

* * *

**Alors ça vous a plus ? J'espère que oui et n'hésitez pas à laisser un review ^^**

**BLABLA DES PERSOS **

**Auteur : Yosha ! Le chapitre est fini. **

**Percy : Tu es au courant que tu viens de te mettre la moitié des sangs mêlés sur le dos en plus de devoir une somme astronomique. **

**Auteur : O _O" Quoi !**

**Percy : Si on compte le fait que tu as traité Nico comme un pervers et un romantique qui n'accepte pas ses sentiments, que Annabeth ressemble désormais plus à une fille d' Aphrodite qu'à une fille d' Athéna et que tu as détruit le sol du bungalow de Poséidon . . . **

**Auteur : Non mais attend c'est une fanfic ! C'est pas réel. **

**Nico : Par contre ta mort imminente le sera. **

**Auteur : à la semaine prochaine. . . Nico calme.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Une aide innatendue

**Et voilà je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre ( désolé de le poster aussi tard mais avec le stage enfin bref on s'en moque de ma vie ) **

**Merci à tout(e) celle et ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire et qui dans les messages m'ont donnée des conseils. **

**Vous êtes géniaux!**

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes mais je suis crevée donc j'ai pas vraiment fait attention. **

**Je vous invite donc à lire ce nouveau chapitre et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez**.

**BONNE LECTURE**

CHAPITRE 4

Une aide inattendue

Non mais fallait vraiment que les dieux arrêtent de lui pourrir la vie, parce que là ça commençait à devenir plus que soûlant. Nico entendait d'ici l'autre idiot avec ses plumes ( alias Cupidon si je parlais d'Apollon je serais mortes ) ricaner.

\- Percy ce n'est pas ce que tu . . .

Le fils d' Hadès se stoppa en voyant les yeux du blessé. Le bleu comparable à celui de la mer Caspienne avait été remplacé par un bleu primaire cruel et froid.

\- Ce n'est pas Percy, se figea Nico.

Cette prise de conscience fut beaucoup trop tardive, les mains du fils de Poséidon s'enroulèrent autour de son cou.

\- Voir ta peur marquer tes yeux sera la chose la plus amusante que j'aurais jamais eu l'occasion en cent mille ans.

Une voix grave presque chantante, mais surtout caverneuse qui ne ressemblait en rien à sa voix habituelle sortait de sa bouche.

Petit à petit le souffle du fils d'Hadès fut coupé. Sa vue se brouilla.

\- Arrête.

\- Les humains sont si pitoyables, susurra la chose.

Sur le torse de Percy, Nico aperçut une marque noire qui se prolongeait et ne cessait de s'allonger.

Il essaya d'utiliser le vol d'ombre mais en vain. Son épée de fer stygien n'était pas sur lui le laissant complètement vulnérable.

Les yeux bleus étaient toujours fixés sur lui mais une sorte d'hésitation semblait y être né. La force du demi – dieu diminua ce qui permit à l'agressé de se dégager.

Nico essaya de bloquer celui qui quelques minutes plutôt l'avait étranglé mais celui - ci s'était déjà relevé et le regardait ou plutôt le dévisageait.

\- Qu' est ce que . . .

Il était choqué.

La voix de Percy était redevenu douce, ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur couleur originelle.

POV Percy

Qu'est – ce qui se passe ? Que fait Nico ici ? Il semble blessé, c'est moi qui ait fait ça ? Je l'avais blessé ! Non c'était impossible jamais je n'aurais fait ça ! C'est mon ami !

_Tu comprends ce que cela signifie, n'est – ce pas progéniture de dieu ? _

La ferme tais toi ! La voix que j'entendais essayer de me faire m'en prendre à ceux auxquels je tenais. Je devenais un monstre.

Sur la peau de Nico des hématomes apparaissent. Il a tellement changé et grandi et je suis vraiment heureux de le revoir mais j'aurais donné un bras pour que cela se passe dans d'autre condition.

_Je me demande qui sera le prochain que je te ferai attaquer, peut – être que l'on devrait achever ce charmant jeune homme ou alors détruire la petite blonde . . . voilà question qui demande réflexion. _

J'avais envie de vomir, il me dégoûtait à un point inimaginable.

\- Percy ?, murmura Nico en tendant la main vers moi.

\- Ne me touche pas.

Laisse – moi tranquille, je t'ai blessé, il faut que tu t'éloignes de moi.

Sans attendre plus longtemps je sortis de la chambre de l'infirmerie et me mis à courir. Il fallait que je m'en aille d'ici, il y aurait d'autre blessé sinon._ Il_ n'hésiterait pas à tous les tuer je le sentais.

Une forte douleur dans mon torse me fit sursauter. Du sang tachait petit à petit le bandage.

\- Je vais avoir du mal à garder le rythme.

_Fuir est la meilleure chose à faire mais fais attention le rejeton d' Hadès te poursuit. _

Je me précipitai dans la forêt, même si Nico semblait être devenu plus fort et plus rapide, il n'arriverait jamais à me rattraper. Je connaissais le coin beaucoup mieux que lui.

Une fois assez enfoncé dans les bois je m'autorisai à faire une pause et à m'adosser contre un arbre.

\- La façon dont j'ai agi est vraiment pitoyable.

L'envie de dormir me gagna, sans doute à cause d'une trop grosse perte de sang ( Auteur :de l'anémie quoi t'es bête Persée / Nico : arrête d'interrompre l'histoire ).

Des bruits de pas me sortirent de ma somnolence. Nico m'avait rattrapé ?

Non, c'était en fait une petite fille de 5 ou 6 ans vêtue d'une sorte de robe noire trop grande pour elle.

Elle me fixait de ses grands yeux sombres, ce n'était ni une dryade ni une naïade, cela je l'avais deviné à la couleur de se peau mais par contre j'étais sûr de l'avoir déjà vu. Était ce une demi – dieu ?

\- Où vas – tu Persée Jackson ?

Une voix claire mais autoritaire.

Tout en attendant ma réponse, un brasier semblait s'être allumé dans ses pupilles.

Ce n'était ni une demi – dieu, ni une humaine ou alors un monstre déguisé.

\- Vous êtes une déesse, n'est ce pas ?

Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

\- Oui c'est exact et je peux t'assurer que nous nous sommes déjà rencontré jeune homme.

C'était assez déroutant de voir une enfant m'appeler ainsi mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir me tuer et n'ayant pas envie que ça change ( vu qu'elle était peut – être la seule ) je pouvais bien prendre quelques minutes de mon temps pour écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire même si cela risquait de me faire attraper.

De plus ma curiosité avait été réveillée, cette apparence me rappelait quelqu'un.

\- Vous êtes Hestia.

\- C'est exact héros.

\- Pourquoi êtes – vous là ?

Son regard de braise se posa sur mon torse puis m'examina grâce à son regard. J'avais déjà vu ce genre d'expression, c'était celui d'une personne qui hésitait entre me laisser la vie sauve et me réduire en cendre.

\- Des forces sombres ont longtemps attendu leur heure, aujourd'hui elles se sont mises en marche plus fortes que jamais, en disant cela elle regardait le ciel qui devenait de plus en plus crépusculaire. Tu seras la clé. Je ne peux intervenir dans cette quête qui est la tienne mais je peux au moins t'apporter mon aide Persée Jackson toi qui as protégé mon foyer de la Terre Mère et du Retors Roi du Temps.

J'avais tellement l'habitude de voir Hestia, effacé, protégeant le feu du foyer de l'Olympe que j'en avais oublié son statut de sœur des trois grands et de fille de Chronos et de Rhéa.

Pourtant actuellement son être respirait la puissance

\- Mon frère hésite à te laisser la vie sauve, Zeus veut convaincre le conseil que tu es une menace à éliminer. Prouve – moi que j'ai eu raison de briser ma loi personnelle qui me faisait rester neutre pour venir dans ton camp fils de Poséidon.

Tout en disant cela, elle fit apparaître une boule de feu dans sa main et la lança vers moi avant de se mettre à rayonner.

Elle allait reprendre sa véritable forme.

\- Tes amis s'inquiètent, ne les oublie pas. N'aie pas peur Héros le seigneur de l'eau n'est pas maléfique. Tu ne seras jamais seul.

Puis elle disparut dans un flash de lumière, j'eus juste le temps de détourner le regard pour ne pas me faire réduire en cendre. La flamme s'était transformée en sac à dos qui contenait le nécessaire ( argent, nourriture, . .. . ).

Les Olympiens ( et surtout Zeus ) voulait ma peau ? OK j'avais intérêt à bouger parce que là j'étais dans la merde.

Oh il y avait des cookies dans le sac !

Merci Hestia.

**Alors ça vous a plus ? Si oui tant mieux ! Comme d'habitude vous pouvez laisser un review cela me motivera pour la suite et j'accepte toute remarque aussi bien positive que négative. à dans une semaine pour un prochain chapitre. **

**BLABLA DE L'AUTEUR ET DES PERSOS: **

**Percy : Tu gaches tout avec ton histoire de cookies. **

**Minami : Et alors ? c'est bon les cookies. **

**Poséidon : Mon fils est devenu une racaille, il attaque des gens. Tuez - moi. **

**Minami : Si ça t'intéresse je fais de très jolis noeuds. **

**Poséidon : Une racaille . . . **

**Minami : Je crois qu'il va pas s'en remettre. **

**Percy : En même temps avec tes conneries . . . **

**Minami : Laisse tomber tu ne comprends rien au plaisir que je prends à te faire souffrir. D'ailleurs c'est ce qu'on appelle être sadique. Bon à la semaine prochaine. Je suis crevée donc je vous laisse. **


	5. Chapter 5 : Aider un ami

**Et voici un nouveau chapitre du Seigneur de l'eau !**

**Désolé pour le retard mais j'ai passé ma semaine à travailler sur un One - Shot pour Noël pas vraiment bien mais c'est pas grave je me suis amusé à l'écrire. **

**Et un grand merci à tout ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire c'est super !**

**Rien n'est à moi tout est à Rick Riordan mais je vais trouver un moyen pour lui voler Nico. **

**Sur ceux bonne lecture !**

CHAPITRE 5

Une quête pour sauver un ami

Colonie des sangs mêlés

\- Quoi !, hurla t – elle.

\- Annie reste calme, lui conseilla le blond.

\- Non mais tu rigoles là, comment pourrais je me calmer ?

Nico soupira, il s'était attendu à cette réaction. Après que Percy se soit enfui, il l'avait cherché dans toute la forêt mais impossible de le retrouver. En désespoir de cause il avait été cherché la fille d'Athéna qui était en train de parler avec Octave et Chiron afin de leur avouer ce qui s'était passé.

Croyez le ou non mais la bonne humeur de la jeune femme avait vite disparu.

\- Annabeth Chase !, dit le centaure. La situation est grave, si tu ne cesses pas tout de suite ces enfantillages tu me feras le plaisir de sortir d'ici.

\- Encore en train de pleurer sur le sort de Peter Joanhson ?

La voix aux intonations désagréables venait d'un homme en chemise hawaïenne imitation léopard qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce et qui fixait le groupe avec un mélange d'ennui et de lassitude.

Chiron fut le seul à ne pas montrer son énervement et à lui répondre calmement.

\- Monsieur D, comment s'est passé la réunion ?

\- Encore une dispute entre mon père et barbe à moule. . .

Mais le dieu du vin se figea en plein milieu de sa phrase.

\- Que fais le fils d' Hadès ici ?

\- Nico est . . . commença Annabeth.

\- Je sais que les rejetons de Sens le cadavre sont autorisés mais je me demandais ce que LUI fait ici.

\- Quel est le problème ?, demanda Octave.

\- Un quête t'a été confiée par ma chère belle – mère, se contenta de dire Dionysos en ignorant l'éventreur de peluche.

Le fils d' Hadès sursauta. Il n'était au courant de rien de tel et bien qu'il ait lui même une sainte horreur du dieu, il comprit qu'il ne mentait pas. Quelque chose clochait.

\- Regarde dans tes poches, soupira son interlocuteur.

À contre cœur il s'exécuta. Dans la poche de sa veste une sensation rugueuse lui parvint. Il sortit l'objet sur lequel il avait posé les doigts : un bout de papier avec un paon dessiné dessus. Il le déplia pour trouver inscrit dans une écriture fine et soignée :

**Le seigneur de la vie marche seul**

**Les servants de la nuit le cherchant**

**Protéger par l'enfant de l'ombre**

**Nuit sans fin ou bien soleil levant.**

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Le questionna Annabeth.

\- Une prophétie.

Cela suffit à faire ricaner le dieu du vin.

\- Sans t'en rendre compte tu as accepté quelque chose qui te conduira directement à la mort.

Et Nico comprit, au moment où Héra était venu le voir et qu'il lui avait obéi en revenant à la colonie il avait sans s'en rendre compte accepté une quête de la part de la reine des dieux qui en avait profité pour lui donner cette prophétie.

Il était directement tombé dans un piège dont il ne pouvait s'échapper, cela lui faisait presque regretter d'avoir revu Percy et d'être venu ici

\- Je ne peux pas accomplir cette quête il faut que je retrouve Percy, rétorqua t – il.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix gamin cette mission est la seule chose qui garde ton cher Peter en vie.

\- Comment ça ?, s'étonna Annabeth.

\- C'est le compromis que Zeus et . . .

La foudre gronda.

\- Tu devrais y aller Nico, Zeus n'est pas la personne la plus patiente au monde. Pour qu'il accepte de s'en remettre entièrement à un héros la situation doit être grave, argumenta Chiron.

C'est à ce moment là que les trois adolescents remarquèrent la peur qui se lisait dans le regard des deux immortels.

Étant donné la façon dont les éclairs s'étaient abattus il valait mieux ne pas poser plus de question et se dépêcher de partir et c'est que Nico fit.

* * *

POV Nico

Ce dieu de vin est vraiment énervant et dire qu'à un moment je pensais qu'il était puissant . . . Remarque il pourrait toujours assommer quelqu'un avec ses bouteilles.

Mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans cette quête bon les servant de la nuit étaient sans aucun doute les monstres obéissant à Nyx qui est la divinité incarnant est la nuit et qui est sans aucun doute beaucoup plus ancienne que Gaïa et Chronos. Sa puissance devait être effrayante.

Mais à part ça je ne voyais pas trop ce que je devais faire. Comment garder Percy en vie sans même savoir quelle était l'action que je devais faire pour y arriver ?

C'était comme si on m'avait balancé d'un avion à dix kilomètres du sol sans parachute et qu'on me disait ensuite : « Fais ce que tu peux pour t'en sortir ».

Si encore on m'avait dit où aller . . .

Ce qui me préoccupait c'était surtout ce « seigneur de la vie », qui pouvait bien être appelé de cette façon ?

\- Nico !

À l'entente de mon prénom je me retournai pour voir la seule personne susceptible de m'apporter un peu de bonne humeur dans ce moment.

\- Hazel ! je suis content de te voir.

Ma demi – sœur afficha un grand sourire, tenant dans sa main celle de Zhang. Cela tombait bien je voulais lui parler.

\- Frank, ça faisait longtemps.

Nous nous dévisageâmes ses yeux tremblent de peur. À ce que vois il se souvient de la dernière fois, un sourire satisfait apparaît sur mon visage.

\- Où est Percy ?, la voix d'Hazel montre bien son inquiétude.

\- Chiron t'expliquera il faut que je parte me préparer pour une quête.

Elle ne dit rien, comprenant que la situation est critique. Lire les émotions et les sentiments lui vient de son apprentissage avec Hécate et cela lui sera encore utile jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Elle pâlit un peu mais ne changea pas de place, restant près de Frank. Hazel se résigna rapidement, elle ne m'empechera pas de partir.

\- Sois prudent.

J'acquiesçai avant de me détourner pour aller au bungalow d'Hadès qui se démarquait des autres par sa prestance. Ici il n'était pas question d'afficher sa puissance ( comme celui de Zeus ) mais de la faire ressentir jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme. Le bâtiment devait faire dans les cinq mètres de haut et était constitué d'obsidienne sur lequel on avait fait des gravures dorées et on avait incrusté des pierres précieuses.

À l'intérieur de nombreux lits étaient répartis un peu partout un feu bleu semblable à un feu follet réchauffait la pièce.

Je n'avais laissé ici que quelques photos de moi et de Bianca que nous avions fait pour la photo de classe à l'institut militaire mais j'avais l'impression d'être chez moi, comme une sorte de nostalgie puissante et indescriptible.

Du moins c'était le cas avant qu'une personne ne vienne me déranger surtout que je n'avais pas du tout envie de la voir.

\- Nico.

Que faisait – il là ? Le voir était la dernière chose dont j'avais envie mais cela ne semblait guère le déranger. Mais pour ne pas lui montrer cette rancune que je gardais en moi je préférai adopter cette voix que j'utilisais autrefois pour parler à Percy.

\- Salut Will.

**Merci d'avoir lu et pour laisser un commentaire c'est juste en dessous ^^**

**Nico : tu arrêteras jamais tes conneries n'est ce pas ? **

**Auteur : Cette fois ci j'ai rien fait !**

**Nico : Ah oui et Annabeth qui parle avec Octave c'est quoi ? **

**Auteur : Bah . . . Je le dirais plus tard pour l'instant ça casserait tout ! Donc je vous dis à Mercredi et joyeux nouvel an ! **

**Nico : Et elle change encore de sujet. **


	6. Chapitre 6: Détermination

**Voici le chapitre 7 ! Je le poste tard mais c'est plus les vacances maintenant ^^**

**Rien ne m'appartient tout est à Rick Riordan sauf l'histoire bien sûr. **

**Bonne lecture et un grand merci à tout ceux qui lisent les chapitres et me soutiennent. **

CHAPITRE 7

Début des recherches

Autant le dire au début j'avais prévu de chercher Percy en faisant plusieurs voyages d'ombre de suite ( ça m'aurait épuisé mais je ne m'en préoccupai pas du tout ). En effet j'avais à l'esprit qu'il n'avait pas pu aller bien loin en quelques heures. . .

En y repensant c'était stupide, mais vraiment stupide à un point inimaginable car c'était très mal connaître le fils de la mer.

Début de la quête !

POV Omniscient

Les pas d'un adolescent résonnaient dans la forêt, derrière lui des monstres couraient. Du sang coulait le long de sa poitrine et teintait son T – shirt bleu, le faisant virer au violet.

Il était désarmé alors que ses poursuivants étaient trois, faisaient deux fois sa taille et avaient des griffes et des crocs qui à son humble avis ne devaient pas avoir la couleur du cuivre juste pour faire joli.

La pâle lumière de la lune permettait de discerner leur peau couleur cramoisie.

\- Percy Jackson, sifflait – il.

Le dit Percy sauta au dessus d'une souche d'arbre et effectua immédiatement un saut sur la droite évitant de justesse un coup de griffe qui avait fahi le trancher en deux.

\- Pourquoi est – ce que Turbulence n'est pas revenue dans ma poche ? Je pourrais les affronter si je l'avais.

Puis à travers les arbres, il vit un ruisseau qui se trouvait à quelques mètres et se dirigea immédiatement vers l'eau. Quelques secondes . . . juste un peu de temps.

Son bras se leva.

Ses doigts se crispèrent.

Allait – il y arriver alors qu'il se trouvait si loin de sa source de pouvoir ?

Dans son ventre il sentit ses entrailles se tordre. Une douleur qui promettait tant de chose.

Le liquide contenu dans le ruisseau sortit de son lit répondant à son appel, il la dirigea vers les monstres mais ceux ci parvinrent à esquiver la première salve et se plaqua au sol mais une vive douleur se fit sentir dans son dos.

Du sang coula entre ses lèvres.

Il tenta de se relever, impossible la perte de sang se faisait oppressante.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, les yeux de Percy étaient fermés et les monstres tournaient autour de leur proie, reniflant l'air. Puis l'un d'entre eux se mit à hurler de douleur.

L'adolescent allongé par terre venait de le transpercer avec une lame argenté presque transparente. Les deux autres se jetèrent sur leur victime pour tenter de défendre leur partenaire mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de bouger qu'eux aussi subirent le même sort.

L'épée disparut comme si elle n'avait jamais existé tandis que son possesseur se relevait.

_**La proie était devenue le chasseur.**_

( C'est bizarre comme phrase, ça sonne comme un classique,non ? / Nico : On avait dit quoi à propos des commentaires en plein milieu du chapitre ? / . . . . )

_POV Nico_

D'habitude dans les prophéties, il y a toujours des détails qui vous indiquent dans quelle direction aller ou de moins qui vous disent quoi chercher. Sauf si vous le savez déjà bien évidemment.

Mais être gentil avec les demis – dieux ne correspondaient pas vraiment à la description de la reine des dieux . . . enfin c'était pas non plus comme si je voulais vraiment l'aider.

Non ! Parce que quand on veut que quelqu'un nous rende un service on évite de le demander à une personne qu'on a voulu vendre à une armée de monstre qui voulait détruire l'humanité et les dieux eux – mêmes ( Auteur : Les demi – dieux disent vraiment des phrases bizarres ).

Percy était ma seule préoccupation et ce n'est pas cette déesse arrogante qui y changerait quelque chose.

J'avais élu domicile dans un hôtel, je ne pensais pas que je ne mettrais que quelques minutes à découvrir. Grossière erreur.

Au cours de ma fouille des alentours de la Nouvelle Athènes ( qui avait été reconstruit au même emplacement qu'avant ) je n'avais pas trouvé une seule trace de sa présence.

C'était comme si il avait disparu.

Non je ne devais pas penser à ça. Perçy allait bien. Même si je ne l'avais pas trouvé aujourd'hui je le trouverai d'ici peu et nous rentrerions ensemble à la colonie avant de commencer à faire des recherches sur ceux qui l'avaient attaqué.

Je serrai un peu plus les couvertures qui me réchauffaient avant de fermer les yeux et de m'endormir.

Un monde de cauchemar s'ouvrit.

_The Nightmare begins_

Suffoquant, le jeune homme marchait. Ses cheveux noirs se rebellant dans tous les sens. Ses vêtements étaient tachés de sang et en lambeau.

Il était blessé.

Il tremblait, ses blessures devaient le faire souffrir. Mais le pire c'était ses yeux, la lueur qui les allumait auparavant semblait avoir disparu. J'avais déjà vu ce regard, c'était celui d'une personne qui avait perdu toute détermination et qui agonisait en silence, choisissant de se résigner à son sort et de cesser de se battre en attendant sa fin.

J'observai le lieu où il se trouvait, près de la mer, à quelques pas d'une magnifique plage aplani par le vent.

Ça m'était familier. J'avais déjà vu ce lieu, j'en étais convaincu.

Puis le rêve changea, le calme de l'écume marine céda la place au froid d'une grotte.

Presque tout l'espace était occupé par une immense table ronde où huit siège étaient disposés. Seul sept étaient occupés par des hommes masqués. Leurs vêtements étaient si sombres qu'on les aurait cru fabriquer à partir d'une partie de la voûte céleste.

\- Nous devons le retrouver !, hurla une des personnes. Où en sont tes soldats Ira ?

\- Ils l'auront rattrapé d'ici peu, répondit le dit Ira.

\- Ce petit est coriace, tes chiens seront incapables de nous le ramener je devrais peut – être . . .

\- Silence Gula ! Nous avons besoin de lui vivant ! Toi et ton serviteur n'êtes pas adaptés pour ce travail mais n'aies crainte, ton heure viendra. Maintenant mes frères, buvons à la gloire de Nyx.

\- D'ici peu nous tiendrons notre revanche et nous pourrons récupérer ce qui nous appartient de droit. Après cinq millénaires l'ère de la nuit éternelle reviendra.

\- Ne t'avance pas trop Ria. Il nous manque encore le garçon. Son âme et son corps sont primordiales.

Un gloussement amusé presque répugnant sortit de la bouche de celui qui semblait être Ria.

\- Puis – je revoir sa photo ? Je le trouve vraiment adorable.

Écœurant.

Dans un geste le premier homme fit apparaître une feuille sur laquelle était inscrite quelque chose que je n'eus pas le temps de lire car l'homme se retourna vers moi.

\- Je me ferai un plaisir de te le montrer mais avant cela si notre invité surprise : Monsieur Nico Di Angelo POUVAIT s'en aller.

Le regard brillant des sept hommes se tourna vers moi et je me réveillai.

Mon cœur battait si fort qu'il semblait sur le point d'exploser, je mis plusieurs heures à me calmer mais le sommeil me fuit durant tout le reste de la nuit.

**Merci d'avoir lu et à la semaine prochaine ( désolé je suis vraiment pas d'humeur à faire une discutiona vec Nico ) **

**Auteur : Qui c'est qui a écrit ça ?! Je peux savoir en quoi marquer ça est considéré comme adapté pour montrer que la suite sera bien? **

**Percy : Heu . . . .**

**Auteur : Non je ne suis pas folle mais par Zeus je passe pour une dépréssive là ! **

**Percy : En même temps c'était pas une bonne journée. **

**Auteur : Certes mais les écrivains ( _Personne ne rigole !_ ) se doivent de faire de leur mieux peu importe la situation ! Nous sommes des gens qui combattent avec des mots ! jamais nous ne devons renier notre dur labeur! **

**Percy : Elle est en train de peter un cable. **

**Auteur : Toi mon chéri tu ne sembles pas avoir assez souffert vu que tu es en état de critiquer mon comportement. . . Je pense que je vais devoir rendre ton histoire plus dramatique Nyark Nyark Nyark**

**Bon comme vous l'aurez remarqué j'ai reposté la fin de ce chapitre parce que les remerciements étaient nuls mais vraiment nuls ! **

**Donc je vous remercie d'avoir lu, un grand merci d'avnce à tout ceux qui commenteront et je vous souhaite bonne année, en retard certes mais bon, et à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre du Seigneur de l'eau.**


	7. Début de la quête

**Voici le chapitre 7 ! Je le poste tard mais c'est plus les vacances maintenant ^^**

**Rien ne m'appartient tout est à Rick Riordan sauf l'histoire bien sûr. **

**Bonne lecture et un grand merci à tout ceux qui lisent les chapitres et me soutiennent. **

CHAPITRE 7

Début des recherches

Autant le dire au début j'avais prévu de chercher Percy en faisant plusieurs voyages d'ombre de suite ( ça m'aurait épuisé mais je ne m'en préoccupai pas du tout ). En effet j'avais à l'esprit qu'il n'avait pas pu aller bien loin en quelques heures. . .

En y repensant c'était stupide, mais vraiment stupide à un point inimaginable car c'était très mal connaître le fils de la mer.

Début de la quête !

POV Omniscient

Les pas d'un adolescent résonnaient dans la forêt, derrière lui des monstres couraient. Du sang coulait le long de sa poitrine et teintait son T – shirt bleu, le faisant virer au violet.

Il était désarmé alors que ses poursuivants étaient trois, faisaient deux fois sa taille et avaient des griffes et des crocs qui à son humble avis ne devaient pas avoir la couleur du cuivre juste pour faire joli.

La pâle lumière de la lune permettait de discerner leur peau couleur cramoisie.

\- Percy Jackson, sifflait – il.

Le dit Percy sauta au dessus d'une souche d'arbre et effectua immédiatement un saut sur la droite évitant de justesse un coup de griffe qui avait fahi le trancher en deux.

\- Pourquoi est – ce que Turbulence n'est pas revenue dans ma poche ? Je pourrais les affronter si je l'avais.

Puis à travers les arbres, il vit un ruisseau qui se trouvait à quelques mètres et se dirigea immédiatement vers l'eau. Quelques secondes . . . juste un peu de temps.

Son bras se leva.

Ses doigts se crispèrent.

Allait – il y arriver alors qu'il se trouvait si loin de sa source de pouvoir ?

Dans son ventre il sentit ses entrailles se tordre. Une douleur qui promettait tant de chose.

Le liquide contenu dans le ruisseau sortit de son lit répondant à son appel, il la dirigea vers les monstres mais ceux ci parvinrent à esquiver la première salve et se plaqua au sol mais une vive douleur se fit sentir dans son dos.

Du sang coula entre ses lèvres.

Il tenta de se relever, impossible la perte de sang se faisait oppressante.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, les yeux de Percy étaient fermés et les monstres tournaient autour de leur proie, reniflant l'air. Puis l'un d'entre eux se mit à hurler de douleur.

L'adolescent allongé par terre venait de le transpercer avec une lame argenté presque transparente. Les deux autres se jetèrent sur leur victime pour tenter de défendre leur partenaire mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de bouger qu'eux aussi subirent le même sort.

L'épée disparut comme si elle n'avait jamais existé tandis que son possesseur se relevait.

_**La proie était devenue le chasseur.**_

( C'est bizarre comme phrase, ça sonne comme un classique,non ? / Nico : On avait dit quoi à propos des commentaires en plein milieu du chapitre ? / . . . . )

_POV Nico_

D'habitude dans les prophéties, il y a toujours des détails qui vous indiquent dans quelle direction aller ou de moins qui vous disent quoi chercher. Sauf si vous le savez déjà bien évidemment.

Mais être gentil avec les demis – dieux ne correspondaient pas vraiment à la description de la reine des dieux . . . enfin c'était pas non plus comme si je voulais vraiment l'aider.

Non ! Parce que quand on veut que quelqu'un nous rende un service on évite de le demander à une personne qu'on a voulu vendre à une armée de monstre qui voulait détruire l'humanité et les dieux eux – mêmes ( Auteur : Les demi – dieux disent vraiment des phrases bizarres ).

Percy était ma seule préoccupation et ce n'est pas cette déesse arrogante qui y changerait quelque chose.

J'avais élu domicile dans un hôtel, je ne pensais pas que je ne mettrais que quelques minutes à découvrir. Grossière erreur.

Au cours de ma fouille des alentours de la Nouvelle Athènes ( qui avait été reconstruit au même emplacement qu'avant ) je n'avais pas trouvé une seule trace de sa présence.

C'était comme si il avait disparu.

Non je ne devais pas penser à ça. Perçy allait bien. Même si je ne l'avais pas trouvé aujourd'hui je le trouverai d'ici peu et nous rentrerions ensemble à la colonie avant de commencer à faire des recherches sur ceux qui l'avaient attaqué.

Je serrai un peu plus les couvertures qui me réchauffaient avant de fermer les yeux et de m'endormir.

Un monde de cauchemar s'ouvrit.

_The Nightmare begins_

Suffoquant, le jeune homme marchait. Ses cheveux noirs se rebellant dans tous les sens. Ses vêtements étaient tachés de sang et en lambeau.

Il était blessé.

Il tremblait, ses blessures devaient le faire souffrir. Mais le pire c'était ses yeux, la lueur qui les allumait auparavant semblait avoir disparu. J'avais déjà vu ce regard, c'était celui d'une personne qui avait perdu toute détermination et qui agonisait en silence, choisissant de se résigner à son sort et de cesser de se battre en attendant sa fin.

J'observai le lieu où il se trouvait, près de la mer, à quelques pas d'une magnifique plage aplani par le vent.

Ça m'était familier. J'avais déjà vu ce lieu, j'en étais convaincu.

Puis le rêve changea, le calme de l'écume marine céda la place au froid d'une grotte.

Presque tout l'espace était occupé par une immense table ronde où huit siège étaient disposés. Seul sept étaient occupés par des hommes masqués. Leurs vêtements étaient si sombres qu'on les aurait cru fabriquer à partir d'une partie de la voûte céleste.

\- Nous devons le retrouver !, hurla une des personnes. Où en sont tes soldats Ira ?

\- Ils l'auront rattrapé d'ici peu, répondit le dit Ira.

\- Ce petit est coriace, tes chiens seront incapables de nous le ramener je devrais peut – être . . .

\- Silence Gula ! Nous avons besoin de lui vivant ! Toi et ton serviteur n'êtes pas adaptés pour ce travail mais n'aies crainte, ton heure viendra. Maintenant mes frères, buvons à la gloire de Nyx.

\- D'ici peu nous tiendrons notre revanche et nous pourrons récupérer ce qui nous appartient de droit. Après cinq millénaires l'ère de la nuit éternelle reviendra.

\- Ne t'avance pas trop Ria. Il nous manque encore le garçon. Son âme et son corps sont primordiales.

Un gloussement amusé presque répugnant sortit de la bouche de celui qui semblait être Ria.

\- Puis – je revoir sa photo ? Je le trouve vraiment adorable.

Écœurant.

Dans un geste le premier homme fit apparaître une feuille sur laquelle était inscrite quelque chose que je n'eus pas le temps de lire car l'homme se retourna vers moi.

\- Je me ferai un plaisir de te le montrer mais avant cela si notre invité surprise : Monsieur Nico Di Angelo POUVAIT s'en aller.

Le regard brillant des sept hommes se tourna vers moi et je me réveillai.

Mon cœur battait si fort qu'il semblait sur le point d'exploser, je mis plusieurs heures à me calmer mais le sommeil me fuit durant tout le reste de la nuit.

**Merci d'avoir lu et à la semaine prochaine ( désolé je suis vraiment pas d'humeur à faire une discutiona vec Nico ) **


	8. Chapitre 8: Une peur bien présente

**Nico : Maintenant tu te mets à genoux et tu t'excuses avant que je ne t'envoie directement au Tartare !**

**Auteur : Tartare ? C'est de la sauce ça non ? Ah je suis crevé je peux presque voir la lumière des champs élysées. **

**Nico : Tu crois vraiment que t'iras là bas ? Pour toi c'est champ du chatiment direct !**

**Auteur : Si méchant. . . Enfin bref.**

**JE M'EXCUSE SINCEREMENT D'AVOIR MIS AUTANT DE TEMPS A SORTIR LA SUITE C'est IMPARDONABLE !**

**Je vous présente maintenant le chapitre 8, j'espère qu'il vous plaire même si il est un peu court je vous promet que le prochain sera beaucoup plus long mais dès à présent mes dates deparutions seront moins régulières. **

**Comme d'habitude rien n'est à moi. **

**Je remercie profondément tout ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire sur ceux je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

CHAPITRE 8

Une peur bien présente

POV Percy

Elles étaient là quelques part ces choses qui me traquaient.

Peu importe où je me cachais, combien je m'enfuyais, elles me retrouvaient toujours.

Et plus mon le temps passait et plus mon désir d'entrer dans l'eau augmentait. Après tout dans la mer elles ne pourraient plus m'atteindre.

Mais _il_ n'attendait que ça.

Si jamais j'entrais en contact avec mon élément il profiterait de l'afflux de puissance pour prendre le contrôle.

Et il en était hors de question.

Peu importe si ma fuite se soldait par un échec. Tant que ma conscience était présente il y avait de l'espoir.

Ne pas abandonner.

POV Nico

Comment m'étais je retrouvé ici déjà ? Parce que là j'avais fait fort.

\- Il est hors de question que . . .

Bon suite à mon rêve avec des pervers qui cherchaient je ne sais qui dans le but de lui faire je ne sais quoi je m'étais rendormi, jusque là tout allait bien.

\- Tu ne peux pas risquer ta vie pour . . .

En me réveillant je me trouvais dans un lieu complètement différent, j'avais sans doute effectué un déplacement d'ombre involontaire dans mon sommeil ( cela m'était déjà arrivé et je peux vous assurer que s'endormir dans un lit pour se réveiller au Japon ça surprend ) et mon père en avait profité pour m'intercepter pour m'envoyer aux enfers et depuis il me faisait la leçon.

\- Nico tu m'écoutes ?!

Non pas vraiment.

\- Évidemment.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris de te lancer dans cette quête ! Je vais finir par croire que Perséphone a raison lorsque elle dit que tu es stupide.

Il faudra que je pense à dire à ma très chère belle mère que pour une fois nous pensons exactement la même chose l'un de l'autre.

\- On ne m'a même pas dit en quoi elle consistait et je n'ai pas vraiment le souvenir d'avoir accepté quoi que ce soit.

Les seigneurs des morts se mit à rigoler.

\- Cela ressemble bien à mon très cher frère et à ma chère sœur.

Appelle ça typique si cela t'amuse moi je trouve qu'ils sont complètement stupides de faire ça alors que les seules informations que l'on a vienne d'une prophétie aussi bien écrite que les haïkus d' Apollon.

C'est comme balancer quelqu'un d'un avion sans lui donner de parachute et en lui disant : bonne chance tu vas t'en sortir . . . ou pas.

\- Avant d'aller chercher le rejeton tu devrais aller voir le paternel. Il saura sans doute t'expliquer ce qui se passe, même ses neurones de poisson peuvent mémoriser quelque chose d'aussi simple.

\- Tu peux pas me l'expliquer maintenant ?

De toute sa hauteur mon père me dévisagea, il semblait énervé.

\- Cette affaire ne concerne pas le monde des morts, cela ne m'intéresse donc pas.

Oui en gros tes frères t'ont interdit d'en parler ou ne t'ont rien dit.

\- Nico, cette quête n'aurait jamais du t'être confié. Les Olympiens auraient du se débarrasser du garçon tant qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. D'ici quelques semaines s'ils ne font rien une plus grande menace que celle que nous avons du affronter jusque ici se réveillera.

Quoi ?! Si Hadès lui même disait cela la situation était grave.

Pas le choix il allait falloir que j'aille faire un tour chez mon oncle sous l'océan.

En espérant que Poséidon ne me tue pas avant que j'ai pu parler avec lui.

RETOUR À PERCY

Je brûlais petit à petit. Chaque cellule de mon corps étaient en flamme.

Les monstres qui me poursuivaient avaient disparu. J'étais seul.

_Bientôt, oui bientôt. . . il suffit que tu leur échappes encore un peu et tout cela sera fini. _

La voix n'arrêtait pas de répéter cela depuis peu. L'ignorer, peut-être qu'elle finirait par se taire ainsi.

Je bus un peu de nectar espérant récupérer un peu de mes forces, j'en aurai besoin.

Quand soudain je sentis une force étrange. Mes yeux allèrent vers l'étendu aqueuse, il y avait quelque chose là dedans.

Je ne me rendis compte que trop tard de la présence qui se faufilait derrière moi.

Puis tout devint noir.

**Alors ?** **ça vous a plus ? J'espère que oui et je m'excuse encore une fois pour le retard ! Je vous dis à la prochaine. **

**Auteur : Sérieux on a pas idée de poster si tard. **

**Nico : à qui la faute ? **

**Auteur : En fait je viens de penser à un truc, les monstres qui poursuivent Percy c'est des fangirls n'est ce pas ? **

**Nico : Mais comment t'en es arrivé à ce genre de conclusion ? **

**Auteur : Bah c'est simple regarde : gens qui te suivent partout = stalker = fangirl. **

**Nico : Pendant un instant j'ai cherché la logique puis je me souvenue que tu n'en avais aucune.**

**Auteur : Sinon j'ai une autre question: Poséidon, c'est le plus intelligent des trois grands, non ? **

**Nico : laisse - moi deviner, à cause du poisson? **

**Auteur : Purée tu deviens fort pour deviner ce à quoi je pense ! En plus de te rebeller un peu contre ton paternel ! Je suis si fière de toi *essuie une larme* **

**Nico : Je vais te tuer ! **

**Auteur : Je te l'ai déjà dit la mort veut pas de moi ^^ ! à la prochaine merci d'avoir lu et si ça vous tente vous pouvez laisser une review. **

**PS à liuanne : J'ai bien lu ton commentaire ( comme tout ceux que l'on me laisse d'ailleurs ) mais pour rien au monde je n'arrêterai de torturer les personnages de Percy Jackson ant the Olympians, c'est bien trop amusant XD et encore là j'y vais mollo, non ? **


	9. Chapter 9 : Sous l'océan

**Salut tout le monde ! Je suis pas morte ^^**

**Bon certes j'ai mis presque un mois à poster ce nouveau chapitre mais j'avais mon brevet blanc et je stressais un peu ( doux euphémisme )**

**Donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et comme d'hab rien n'est à moi ( sauf l'histoire ) tout est à Rick Riordan.**

**Bonne lecture~**

CHAPITRE 9

Sous l'océan

Debout devant l'océan agitée de toute part par des vagues qui heurtaient violemment les rochers. Comme si une guerre faisait rage dedans.

\- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

Vu la force avec laquelle l'eau s'agitait, Poséidon était dans une colère assez importante. Jamais il ne sortirait de son domaine pour me parler si il y était.

Petite précision je détestais la mer et dès mon plus jeune âge elle m'avait fait comprendre que c'était à cent pour cent réciproque à moins que essayait de noyer quelqu'un était une démonstration d'affection mais dans ce cas cela remet beaucoup de chose en question. . . .

Normal me direz-vous, après tous les Trois Grands n'aiment pas qu'un des enfants de leurs frères entrent dans leur domaine.

Cela valait aussi bien pour Hadès que pour Poséidon ( et je ne parlerai même pas de Zeus ), du coup il y avait peu de chance que je m'en sorte vivant. Très motivant pour la suite tout ça.

Mais j'avais pas vraiment le choix.

Je rentrai les pieds dans l'eau et me mit à marcher.

Le liquide m'arriva bientôt jusqu'à la taille et je finis par être entièrement immergé.

Je m'attendais à ne pas être capable de respirer pourtant cela me parut aussi simple que quand j'étais à la surface.

Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : le roi des mers s'attendait à ma visite et m'ordonnait de venir à sa cour. Bonne chose ? Je préférai attendre pour me prononcer.

Le sol qui me maintenait près de la surface se déroba et je tombai dans une abysse, la chute me fit fermer les yeux instinctivement.

Quand je les rouvris une belle femme se tenait devant moi, elle était vêtue d'une sorte de toge grec* dont j'avais oublié le nom, c'était sans doute elle qui m'avait amené dans les entrailles de l'océan.

\- Sois le bienvenue, Nico di Angelo, fils d'Hadès.

Une néréide, fille de Nérée.

Si jamais toutes les personnes qui me rencontraient me connaissaient déjà par la réputation de mon père je me demande bien à quoi cela sert que je parle.

\- Qu'avez-vous à me dire ? je suis pressé.

Sur son visage un fin sourire apparut ce qui fit étinceler ses yeux couleurs océans.

\- Mon seigneur désire te parler.

Poséidon ? Voilà qui promettait d'être intéressant j'avais bien fait de venir.

Quelques minutes plus tard :

Nous avions traversé de nombreux endroits qui étaient tous plus magnifiques les uns que les autres.

La porte du palais était en nacre et on y avait incrusté des opales. Le hall était illuminé par des flammes alimentés grâce à du feu grec et les murs étaient recouvertes par d'anciennes tapisseries représentant les moments glorieux du propriétaire des lieux, une d'entre elle qui semblait plus récente que les autres montrait un combat entre Poséidon et une . . . chose qui ressemblait à un monstre marin . . . sans doute Océan.

\- Fils d'Hadès par ici, me dit la néréide.

Je la suivis et me retrouvai en plein dans la salle du trône. Au fond de la pièce, assis sur un trône se trouvait le seigneur des mers dès qu'il me vit il se mit à me dévisager de ses yeux qui étaient si semblable à ceux de Percy. Triton était à ses côtés.

\- Pourquoi m'avez vous demandé de venir ?

Tandis que la pression qu'il exerçait sur son trident se resserrait son visage devint menaçant.

Calme, restez calme et ne pas se barrer en courant.

Certes il devait faire plus de cinq fois ma taille, certes son arme pouvait sans aucun problème me réduire en cendre mais je n'avais fait pour le mettre en colère . . . enfin je crois.

C'était pas rassurant tout ça.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais accepté la quête que nous t'avions confié mais force est de constater que la détermination te fait cruellement défaut. Ainsi je te dis ceci : Zeus a imposé une date limite à cette mission. Si dans une semaine tu n'as pas mené ce que nous t'avons demandé alors Percy mourra et toi par la même occasion.

Pardon ? C'était quoi ça ?

\- Attendez un peu ! Qu'est ce qui peut rendre Percy dangereux au point que vous décidiez de l'éradiquer purement et simplement.

Mon oncle sembla soudain attristé et nostalgique, cela ne fit que me mettre plus en colère.

De quel droit osait-il dire qu'il tenait à son fils alors qu'il était près à le laisser crever comme un chien ? Il pouvait agir mais parce que le « grand » Zeus le menaçait il restait terrer dans son royaume comme un lâche.

\- Cela n'a rien à voir avec Percy, il . . .

\- A été victime de vos stupides erreurs, devinai-je.

\- Comment oses-tu parler comme ça à un dieu !, s'énerva Triton.

\- J'ai assez souffert de ne pas assumer parce que je n'osais pas dire ce que je pensais ! Désormais je hurlerai mes pensées et mes sentiments peut importe si mes adversaires sont des dieux ou si cela me fait sombrer au fond du Tartare j'aime Percy plus que tout au monde et je le protégerai !

Minute qu'est ce que je venais de dire là . . . Oh merde.

Je sentis mes poils se hérisser, j'avais vraiment gaffé Poséidon ne laisserait jamais mes paroles impunis.

Je relevai la tête, le roi des mers ne semblait pas énervé mais plutôt surpris mais il se durcit en voyant que je l'observai.

\- Ne sois pas trop arrogant fils d'Hadès. Tu es peut-être le rejeton de mon frère mais je n'hésiterai pas à te réduire en poussière si tu me parles encore sur ce ton.

Cela me donna envie de poser une autre question.

\- Pourquoi agissez-vous comme si vous détestiez mon père et Zeus alors que vous semblez presque las de vous détester ?

Ce n'était pas très clair mais mon oncle sembla comprendre.

\- Tu ignores encore tellement de chose jeune homme mais pourtant tu agis déjà comme une personne remplie de sagesse.

Et maintenant il ignorait ma question, de mieux en mieux.

\- Je ne peux répondre à ta question, des lois rédigées bien avant ta naissance m'en empêche. Toutefois sache une chose : toute chose a un côté noir et un côté blanc, tu sais déjà ce qui nous menace mais tu n'as pas la vision adaptée pour comprendre.

Quelque chose que je connaissais déjà . . .

\- Mais je vais t'aider.

Poséidon claqua des doigts et des bulles se rassemblèrent autour de mes mains pour former une épée d'environ un mètre qui était fait d'argent qui brillait de mille feux.

Sur sa lame était gravé :

\- Katagogi . . . origine ( désolé mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit du grec ancien mais bon -_-')

\- Cette épée est la jumelle d'Anaklusmos, elles ont été forgées grâce à la même flamme et refroidit ensemble dans les eaux du fleuve Létée. Elle te sera utile dans ta quête. Après tout on ne peut jamais être séparé de sa famille.

\- Mais quelle quête à la fin !

\- Tout sera plus clair quand tu auras retrouvé Percy, maintenant va je ne peux te parler plus longtemps.

Je m'apprêtais à sortir de la pièce quand Poséidon me dit.

\- Je n'approuve pas tes sentiments pour mon fils mais je ne m'y opposerai pas tant que tu ne le fais pas souffrir.

D'un geste il invoqua un courant marin qui fonça vers moi, je ne cherchai pas à l'éviter. Cela n'aurait servi à rien. Parler avec mon oncle m'avait rassuré et j'étais vraiment heureux de la tournure finale que cela avait pris.

Je ressortis de l'eau en inspirant profondément.

\- Allons chercher Percy.

POV Percy

Quand j'eus récupéré mes facultés visuelles un triste spectacle s'offrit à moi.

Du sang, partout.

J'étais solidement attaché à un poteau grâce à des chaînes en bronze céleste. Mon cœur me faisait mal et mes sens étaient tellement aiguisés à cause de la peur que cela me donnait mal à la tête.

_Sauve-toi de là Percy_

Pour la première fois cette voix m'appelait avec crainte et non avec dédain. Quelque chose de mauvais était en train de se produire.

\- Tu es réveillé ?

Cette voix je la reconnaissais et cela m'apportait la preuve définitive que j'étais tombé en plein dans un cauchemar.

\- Alors c'était vous, je croyais que vous ne preniez jamais parti.

\- Les choses ont changé Persée Jackson.

\- Je m'en étais rendu compte.

\- Sais-tu pourquoi tu es là ?

\- Aucune idée, dites le moi.

\- Tu es arrogant fils de Poséidon.

\- Je sais, on me le dit souvent. Mais j'aimerais que vous me disiez quelque chose, pourquoi avoir trahi les dieux ? N'êtes-vous pas le bras droit d'Hadès ?

Thanatos sourit faiblement ce qui eut pour effet de rendre encore plus effrayant son visage pâle.

\- Je ne vois aucune raison de répondre à un mort.

**Nico : un mot pour résumer ce chapitre ? **

**Auteur : Dodo!**

**Nico : Je sais que t'es crevé mais c'est de ta faute tu attends toujours le dernier moment pour poster du coup dès que tu finis de recopier tu ressembles à un zombie. **

**Auteur : mais j'y peux rien j'ai du mal à rester en place quand j'écris et puis j'ai fini c'est le principal. **

**Nico : Au passage le titre est nul. **

**Auteur : Moi j'aime bien c'est drôle, bon, merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour augmenter ma motivation si vous le faites la suite sortira lundi ou mardi vu que je suis enfin en vacances *mode glandage activée* à la prochaine j'espère que ça vous a plu. **


	10. Chapitre 10 : La mort devient folle

** ( L'auteur ayant très très très honte de son retard elle a demandà son assistant de s'excuser à sa place )**

**Nico : Qui est ce que tu appelles "assistant" ? J'hallucine elle s'est barrée l'autre idiote.**

**Enfin bref, nous voici tous réuni (hourra! ) pour un nouveau chapitre de cette stupide fanfic qui semble éclater la tarée qui l'écrit. **

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé un commentaire, on mit cette histoire dans leur favoris ou la suive ( bien que je ne vous comprenne pas du tout )**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Auteur : Amusez-vous bien lisant.*s'enfuie en courant* **

**Nico : Reviens ici que je te tue !**

CHAPITRE 10

La mort devient folle

Alors que je ressortais de l'eau aussi trempé qu'un chat à qui on avait donné un bain, une horrible douleur me tordit l'estomac.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe, borde ?

Tout se mit à tourner autour de moi, je ne contrôlais plus rien.

J'intimai à mon estomac de résister pour ne pas que je sois obligé de rendre mon repas de ce matin.

Je respirai profondément, mon mal être n'avait rien à voir avec ma petite escapade sous-marine j'en avais la certitude. Quelque chose de mauvais venait de se produire.

\- Il y a un problème aux Enfers.

Vu la douleur ce n'était pas une petite affaire du genre : « Mince Cerbère a encore écrasé des âmes »

mais plutôt « Apocalypse zombie imminente !».

Un spectre apparut devant moi, vu son uniforme il devait être un messager des enfers. Par contre il ne fallait pas me demander son nom. Mon père avait tendance à rapidement licencier ses employer et d'une manière . . . radicale.

\- Mon prince, le seigneur Hadès m'a ordonné de vous prévenir que, sous aucun prétexte, vous ne deviez retourner dans le royaume sous-terrain.

\- Pourquoi ?

Le fantôme hésita ( super mec, vu le peu de jugeote que tu as, tu vas bien être transformé en poussière toi ).

\- Il y a un problème.

Non sans blague j'avais pas deviné.

Il se mit à bafouiller.

\- Par les dieux, murmurai-je. Bon, je suis assez pressé donc j'apprécierais que tu te dépêches de me dire ce qui se passe à moins que tu veux que je ne te condamne aux pires châtiments.

Il se mit à trembler encore plus.

C'était pas la meilleur idée de le menacer.

\- Je crois, . . . il me semble que . . . je veux dire que . . . enfin . . . les barrières entre les différentes parties des Enfers ont été brisées.

Je devais faire une tête vraiment effrayante parce qu'il se recroquevilla encore plus. On a même plus le d'être surpris.

\- E . . . a . . . clé . . . ro.

\- Voilà, maintenant la même chose mais en plus fort.

\- Et j'ai entendu dire que la clé de voûte avait été dérobée.

Oh merde.

POV Percy :

Tandis que mes yeux se rouvrent je me rends compte à quel point ma gorge est sèche. C'est comme si toute mon énergie vitale me quittait peu à peu, pourtant ça ne doit pas faire plus de quelques heures que je suis attaché.

Thanatos est parti il y a peu, sans rien dire, et c'est tant mieux. Car le voir ne faisait que faire ressortir toute ma colère. Comment pouvait-il nous avoir trahi ?

Nous avions risqué notre vie pour le libérer et il nous montrait toute sa gratitude en se dressant contre nous.

_Tu ne peux avoir confiance en personne. _

La ferme.

_Tu viens encore de te faire trahir, crois-tu vraiment que tu peux continuer à te comporter aussi innocemment ?_

Je t'ai dit de te taire !

_Tes amis te blessent mais ils ne s'en rendent même pas compte. À quoi cela te sert-il d'être blessé gratuitement ? Tu pourrais te venger. Cela serait tellement jouissif il suffirait que tu me laisses le contrôle. . . _

Laisse-moi tranquille !

Je ne voulais plus entendre ce qu'il me disait. Ce n'était pas vrai ! Il voulait juste m'affaiblir pour me manipuler plus facilement.

Je tentai tant bien que mal de fermer mon esprit en me concentrant sur les chaînes qui me brûlaient la peau. Pourquoi me blessaient-elles d'ailleurs ? N'était-ce pas sensé nuire qu'aux créatures mythologiques ? Je me débattais pour sortir, c'est à ce moment qu'un rire sinistre me parvint de derrière.

\- Tu es vraiment adorable Persée Jackson.

Des frissons me parcoururent l'échine. La voix me rappelait un peu celle de Chronos et de Gaïa. Vous savez, ce genre de voix qui vous promet des centaines de chose ( généralement de la souffrance, beaucoup de souffrance ) et qui vous donne envie de vous enfuir en courant.

Sauf que cette personne semblait beaucoup plus dangereuse.

\- Je suis si content de te rencontrer. Mes frères et sœurs m'ont beaucoup parlé de toi et de ton importance dans notre petit projet.

De quel projet parlait-il ? Cela pourrait être dangereux pour les autres, il fallait que j'en sache plus.

\- Pour te dire toute la vérité je pensais que tu serais un peu plus impressionnant mais . . . Il faut savoir se contenter de ce que l'on nous donne n'est ce pas ? En plus ton adorable visage compense largement.

Sur quel genre de tordu étais-je encore tombé ?

_Cet homme me dit quelque chose.. . . Je suis sûre de l'avoir déjà vu. _

\- Ce n'est pas étonnant que vous ne vous souveniez pas de moi.

Il arrivait à entendre la voix dans ma tête !

\- En tout cas je suis content que nous t'ayons enfin trouver. Timothée devenait insupportable. Mais ne nous réjouissons pas trop vite. Il nous reste encore beaucoup de chose à faire. D'ailleurs je suis fatigué de devoir faire ces choses si ennuyeuses.

Des mains se terminant par de longs ongles violets apparurent dans mon champ de vision et caressèrent mes joues. Une douleur lancinante déchira mon corps. J' hurlai.

\- Voyons mon petit, ne fais pas tant de bruit. Nous venons à peine de commencer à jouer. Timothée m'a demandé de ne pas te casser mais si je te brise un peu il n'y a pas de problème n'est ce pas ?

Je restai muet. Je n'allais pas lui donner le plaisir de répondre à ses délires psychotiques.

\- Ne m'ignore pas.

Sa peau entra de nouveau en contact avec la mienne. La douleur avait empiré.

\- J'ai dit : n'est ce pas qu'il n'y a pas de problème ?

Ses mains continuaient de me toucher.

\- Non il n'y en a aucun.

\- Gentil garçon. Bon puisque tu t'es montré polis, il n'y a aucune raison à ce que je continue à être grossier de mon côté. Je devrais me présenter. Je suis le grand et magnifique Ria ! Enfant de Nyx désigné et porteur du péché de la Luxure qui dévore les hommes.

Bizarre comme prénom.

Bons dieux pourquoi avais-je dit ça ?

De nouveaux je recommençai à sentir la chaleur qui brûlait mes veines, qui me donnait l'impression qu'on m'arrachait la peau et qui me rappelait la rivière de feu au Tartare.

Que je me sentais mal. D'habitude j'arrivais à me sortir de situation très périlleuse mais là . . . J'étais inutile et ce mec avait réussi à me faire obéir très, trop facilement.

Mon arrogance m'avait coûté assez chère mais en même temps monsieur l'exhibitionniste l'avait cherché. Il allait falloir que je me calme pour trouver un moyen de m'enfuir.

\- Ne pense pas à t'enfuir mon petit Perce. Sinon je devrais vraiment me montrer méchant.

Comment faisait-il pour lire dans mes pensées comme ça ? Et qu'est ce qu'il entendait par plus méchant ?

\- - C'est vraiment dommage de devoir me débarrasser d'un si joli visage. Mais ta vie n'est pas ma priorité.

S'ils disent tous que je vais mourir pourquoi attendent-ils au lieu de me tuer ?

Je sentis du sang qui commençait à couler de mes bras pour tomber par terre. J'espérais que durant tout le temps qui était passé je n'avais pas eu le temps d'en perdre trop.

Je baissai donc la tête pour vérifier.

Effectivement une flaque commençait à se former mais là n'était pas le gros du problème.

Mon sang avait une couleur qu'il n'aurait pas du avoir.

Il était doré.

**Alors ça vous a plus ? J'espère que oui ;) Nous sommes actuellement en train de tourner la suite ( Nico : cherchez pas pouruoi elle dit ça, elle est à moitié folle ) . Si vous a vraiment plus laissez un commentaire (ou pas si jamais ça vous a plus mais que vous avez la flemme )**

**Nico : D'ailleurs toi, tu aimes vraiment torturer Percy ! **

**Auteur : C'est pas moi qui le torture c'est Ria. **

**Nico : Je vais tuer cet enfoiré. **

**Auteur : Non ne touche pas à mon bébé !**

**Nico : Inquiète toi d'abord pour toi. **

**Auteur : Ah . . . Bonne chance mon petit Ria si tu as besoin d'aide appelle Timothée maintenant moi je m'enfuie Bye et merci d'avoir lu ^^**

**Nico : Ma vengeance sera terrible. **


	11. Chapter 11 : Percy Jackson est

**Salut tout le monde ! ça faisait longtemps non? **

**Bon plus sérieusement! Je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster mais il y avait le brevet et il fallait que je fasse de mon mieux pour réussir. Donc au lieu de vous donner quelque chose de baclé qui vous aurait sans doute ennuyé j'ai préféré attendre que tout soit fini. **

**Nico : Toujours est-il que tu ne répondais pas à ce qu'on t'envoyait. **

**Oui c'est vrai aussi je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu au message que l'on m'envoyait et je vais le faire juste après. . . **

**Je . . . **

**Nico : Tu as oublié de dire que .. . .**

**Oh c'est bon si tu m'interromps tout le temps je vais pas pouvoir conclure. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont laissé un commentaire, qui suivent et/ou qui l'ont mis dans leur favoiri merci infiniment! **

**Bon comme d'habitude les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Rick Riordan mis à part UN personnage, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

**Nico : Tu veux qu'un antagoniste plaise ? **

**Bah oui, dans certaines histoires ils sont cools les méchants. **

**Sur ceux bonne lecture ;)**

CHAPITRE 11

Percy Jackson est .. .. .

Nico courrait dans la forêt, dans sa main katagogi chauffait de plus en plus. Quelque chose était en train de se produire.

Quand il était parti de la colonie, Nico avait été vérifié dans le bungalow de Poséidon pour voir si quelque chose avait disparu.

Bilan : disparition d'une partie de ses vêtements ainsi que de Turbulence.

Dans sa fuite, Percy ne pouvait pas avoir eu le temps de les prendre. La conclusion la plus logique qui lui était venue était que le fils de la mer devait avoir reçu une aide extérieure. Vu l'absence de preuve qui aurait pu prouver cette théorie, cela sentait la marque d'un dieu.

La chaleur de l'épée augmenta une nouvelle fois, il finit par la lâcher.

En tombant par terre, la lame rougeoya et se mit à tourner avant de se diriger dans la direction opposée à celle que Nico avait l'intention de prendre. Quand elle s'arrêta enfin, elle se refroidit et une inscription en grec ancien y apparut.

« Les jumeaux finissent toujours par se retrouver »

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit du fils d'Hadès : un lien reliait Turbulence et Katagogi et tant qu'elles ne seraient pas réunies elle continueraient de se chercher.

Après tous, dans la mythologie grecque, avaient toujours été inséparables dans la vie comme dans la mort, qu'il soit demi-dieu, dieu ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Alors pourquoi des armes ne seraient pas concernées par cela ?

Les meilleurs exemples étaient Artémis et Apollon après tout, malgré la ''haine'' envers les garçons de cette première, les deux étaient toujours restés très proches.

Nico ramassa l'arme et partit dans la direction que celle-ci avait indiqué précédemment.

POV Omniscient

Toujours accroché à sa croix, Percy suffoquait. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, si bien qu'il avait l'impression que celui-ci pourrait exploser dans sa poitrine à tout moment.

\- Ce n'est pas possible. L'i . . . L'ichor est le sang des immortels, mais moi je n'en suis pas un. Je deviens fou. Oui ! Ça doit être ça. J'ai encore du énerver monsieur D et pour se venger il me fait avoir des hallucinations.

Si l'adolescent n'avait pas été occupé à essayer de se convaincre, il aurait pu apercevoir qu'il se trouvait dans une cellule de 5 mètres de côtés qui était éclairée d'une lumière diffuse bleue-verte qui provenait d'une fenêtre derrière lui.

S'il avait tendu l'oreille il aurait pu entendre des pas qui résonnaient, signe qu'une personne approchait, et que la porte s'ouvrait.

\- Mon petit Persée, c'est l'heure de commencer !, s'exclama finalement Ria.

POV Nico :

J'arrivai à la plage.

Bon ! C'est vrai que dit comme ça, ça pourrait paraître cool. Après qui ne voudrait pas aller à la plage en été ? Les enfants de Zeus et d'Hadès ? Bonne réponse !

Jamais je n'avais demandé de ce lieu à Percy mais je parvins aisément à comprendre pourquoi il lui plaisait.

C'était à la fois calme et magnifique tout comme lui . . . Oubliez ce que je viens de dire !

Au loin j'aperçus plusieurs bungalows assez délabrés qui se trouvaient près de l'eau salée qui approchait le turquoise.

À quelques mètres des premières vagues, se trouvait quelqu'un portant une parka noire et violette qui se baladait en frappant dans le sable.

Je m'approchai de lui en faisant mon maximum pour ne pas qu'il me remarque mais cela ne servit à rien car il se retourna tout de même pour me faire face.

C'est bien ce que je pensais, cette personne n'était pas normale. Généralement quand je ne voulais pas qu'on me voit arriver les gens faisaient une crise cardiaque.

Son apparence était assez particulière. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, striés de mèches violettes qui partaient en pique à certains endroits. Ses yeux étaient de la même couleur que l'améthyste et étaient bordés des cils noircis à l'eye-liner. Son visage était encadré d'un tatouage faisant des courbes assez harmonieuse.

Mais ce n'était pas ça le plus impressionnant.

Non, c'était ses longs ongles noirs.

Il était plutôt beau mais honnêtement il semblait être capable de piquer d'aussi grosse colère que Zeus et d'avoir un ego aussi développé que le sien.

Le plus dérangeant chez lui était ses yeux aussi froid que la glace qui semblait vous transpercer.

Mon instinct de survie Made In Demi-dieu me souffla qu'il n'était pas humain.

\- Nico di Angelo ?

Vous voyez ? J'avais raison. . . Malheureusement.

\- Vous êtes qui ?, crachai-je.

Oh ! Will ne m'avait pas dit d'arrêter d'agresser ceux que je rencontrais pour la première fois ? Tant pis.

Il ignora ma question et sortit une paire de lunettes de sa poche et les mit.

Super encore quelqu'un de super sain d'esprit. Il faisait presque nuit.

\- Le crépuscule est le plus beau moment de la journée, tu ne trouves pas ?

Il se tut. Je suppose que je devais répondre.

\- Je préfère l'aurore.

Cela fit ricaner l'homme.

\- J'aurais du me douter que tu allais répondre ça. Tu as beau te comporter comme un héros froid et dangereux tu me fais plus penser à un chaton qui sort ses griffes sans raison.

Sa remarque ne me fit aucun effet ? Si ça l'amusait de jouer au psychologue qui comprenait tout à propos de la mentalité de ses patients alors qu'il avait un QI de caniche. Grand bien lui fasse.

\- La nuit arrive bientôt. Quand la nouvelle lune, l'astre de la renaissance, inondera ce lieu. L'énergie de l'être qui été scellé durant des siècles sera libéré et une nouvelle ère commencera.

OK …. Question à 2000 dollars : Comment une nouvelle lune peut faire de la lumière ?

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Oh ! Tu ne comprends pas ? Les dieux ne te l'ont pas expliqué ? Pauvre garçon ! Cela ne va pas du tout ! Non seulement tu t'es fait avoir mais en plus tu comprendras rien au sublime spectacle qui aura lieu devant tes yeux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Bon et si je me présentais d'abord ? Peut-être que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, après tout grande sœur m'a dit de ne pas me faire remarque. Hum Cruel dilemme que le mien.

Un silence s'abattit durant lequel il se lança dans un brûlant monologue.

Le soleil descendait de plus en plus, bientôt il ferait nuit.

\- Bah peu importe de toute façon tu mourras avant de pouvoir transmettre ces informations à qui que ce soit.

J'allais sortir mon épée, pour être prêt à me defendre, lorsque l'homme bougea sa main. Je me retrouvais paralysé.

\- N'y pense même pas. Je veux bien me me montrer gentil mais il faudra que tu sois un bon garçon mon petit Nico.

J'arrêtai d'essayer de bouger. Pas que je voulais lui obéir mais il fallait attendre le bon moment. Agir sans réfléchir ne ferait pas avancer les choses.

\- Bien maintenant que tu es plus calme nous allons pouvoir discuter. Vois-tu il y a très très longtemps, une magnifique divinité fut chassée de l'Olympe par les dieux alors qu'elle les avait aidés. Elle était très en colère, elle alla se réfugier au bout du monde, au point où l'océan et la voûte céleste se rencontrent.

Il fit une pause avant de rependre.

\- Lieu que même les dieux ne connaissent pas.

Il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois pour ajouter un : "Ce n'est pas comme si ces idiots connaissaient grand chose de toute façon"

\- Là-ba, elle parla avec une divinité marine aujourd'hui disparue du moins dans sa forme primitive. Celle-ci lui apprit une chose : Il avait lancé une malédiction une malédiction sur celui qui l'avait remplacé en tant que seigneur des mers et des océans : le dieu Poséidon.

Voilà c'était ça ! La réponse était proche.

\- Veux-tu l'entendre ? Bah de toute façon ton avis compte peu. La malédiction était-

L'homme se rapprocha de mon oreille et murmura :

Tout devint plus clair. Mais pas plus facile à accepter.

« Prend ma place si tu veux mais n'oublie jamais, j'attendrai dans les ténèbres et au moment où tu t'y attendras le moins, je me servirai d'une des personnes que tu chéris le plus afin de renaître avec toute ma puissance. Et e détruirai les dieux

\- Tu as compris n'est ce pas Nico ?

C'était impossible ! Il mentait.

\- Percy Jackson est l'incarnation d'Océanos, fils de Ouranos et de Gaïa, la personne dont le sacrifice mettra fin au règne des dieux.

**ET VOILA ! **

**Nico : Dis-moi **

**Oui qu'y a t-il ? **

**Nico : Tu as le tome 1 de PJO n'est ce pas ? **

**Oui**

**Nico : Donc pourquoi tu n'irais pas voir quel est le nom du lieu où Percy va chaque été au lieu de ne pas le nommer pour être sûr de ne pas faire d'erreur ? **

**Flemme **

**Nico : Oh bons dieux tu me désespéres. **

**Moi aussi je t'aime Nico ! Dites juste pour faire un petit sondage, quand Ria a comparé Nico à un chaton. Qui aurait voulu le voir en vrai ? **

**Merci d'avoir lu ! Comme d'habitude : laissez un commentaire qu'il soit positif ou négatif ( tant qu'il n'y a pas d'insulte et que c'est constructif ça me va ) . Je vous dis à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre du seigneur de l'eau !**


	12. Chapter 12 : De la douleur nait la force

**Salut tout le monde comment ça va ? **

**Voici un nouveau chapitre du seigneur de l'eau et posté avant lundi comme prévu c'est pas cool ? Bon là je le reposte car il y avait quelques petites erreurs que "Au fil de ma plume" a eu la gentillesse de me faire remarquer. Il doit en rester ( aucun texte n'est parfait d'un point de vue grammaticale ou au niveau de la conjugaison ) mais avouez que c'est mieux quand il y en a moins. Encore merci !**

**Oui Nico n'est pas là pour gacher ma bonne humeur car je l'ai tué ^^**

**Oh je vois déjà les fans de Nico se mettre en colère mais calmez-vous ce n'est qu'une blague ;)**

**Ou pas. **

**Enfin bref, ce chapitre est un peu spécial, il est beaucoup plus long ( plus de 3000 mots ^^) et il y a beaucoup de dialogue télépathique entre Percy et Océanos. **

**Comme d'habitude les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Rick Riordan ( sauf Ria ) et c'est moi qui aie écrit l'histoire comme une grande. . . **

**Ok je vais avoir besoin de café et de dodo. **

**Bon j'arrête de vous embêter et je vous laisse lire ( si jamais il y a des fautes vous pouvez me le dire ? )**

**Bonne lecture !**

CHAPITRE 12

RITUEL

-Percy Jackson est l'incarnation d'Océanos, fils de Chronos et de Rhéa, la personne dont le sacrifice mettra fin au règne des dieux.

Nico attrapa son épée mais déjà son adversaire réagissait, il tendit sa main vers lui et le fils des enfers se retrouva propulsé dans les airs.

-Je suis Ria ! L'enfant de Nyx qui porte le péché de la Luxure ! Ne crois pas qu'un petit fils à papa arrivera à me battre !

Ria agit de nouveau sa main et l'air se resserra autour de Nico, lui coupant ainsi le souffle. Il le projeta contre le bungalow le plus proche. Nico se releva tant bien que mal, autour de lui, tout tournait. Il était décidément dans un bien mauvais état.

\- Vous, les demi-dieux, pensez que vous êtes supérieurs aux autres, mais vous n'avez jamais connu la vraie souffrance de toute votre vie. Pourtant, c'est de la douleur que nait la puissance. Maintenant, si tu pouvais me laisser finir ce que j'ai à faire.

Ria sortit un poignard, de sa veste, qui ressemblait assez à celui de Piper. Pourtant les armes n'avaient pas du tout la même fonction. Une lame sacrificielle, devina Nico.

Son regard se porta vers l'horizon, au loin, des points de lumière semblaient danser à même le sol. Cela devait sans aucun doute d'être d'autres poignards.

Ria se mit à murmurer une sorte d'incantation qui n'était ni en grec ni en latin. Elle était prononcée d'une façon plus « chantante » que toutes les autres langues qu'il avait eu l'occasion d'entendre. Il ramassa Katagogi et s'avança vers Ria, il devait l'empêcher de continuer. . .

Tout son être lui criait que quelque chose de terrible allait bientôt se produire. Il sentait les âmes des morts présentes aux alentours s'agitaient.

La lame fut plantée dans le sable, se mettant aussitôt à briller.

Puis le monde vira au cauchemar.

POV Percy (1 heure avant l'arrivée de Nico à Montauk (j'ai enfin été voir le nom))

'Enchainé dans les ténèbres . . .

Tiens ça ferait un bon nom de chanson.

Bon sang je commence à délirer.

C'est pas Black Jack qui fait du jet ski là-bas ?

Allez mon petit Percy il faut que tu te concentres ! '

Je me baissai pour voir les chaînes qui me maintiennent attachées.

Ria (je crois que c'est ça son nom) était venu il y a quelques temps pour me déplacer dans une autre cellule. Les murs de celle-ci étaient faits en verres, cela me permet de voir l'extérieur mais renforce en même temps mon sentiment d'être enfermé dans un aquarium. Comme cette fois à Atlanta, lorsque ce géant s'amusait à enfermer les créatures aquatiques et que Frank et moi, nous étions retrouvés dans la même situation.

Sauf que là j'étais seul, ce qui rendait la situation beaucoup moins marrante.

« Je te ferai remarquer que je suis toujours là moi ! »

'C'est censé me remonter le moral ? Je ne veux pas te vexer mais être bloqué avec un psychopathe c'est pas non plus le top du top. '

« Bon certes je ne suis pas la personne la plus saine d'esprit au monde (je ne ferai même pas de commentaire) mais moi au moi je ne t'ai pas abandonné ! »

'Oh c'est bon ! Arrête de faire comme si j'étais un martyr (ou pire, une ancienne maitresse de Zeus face à la colère d'Héra), personne ne m'a abandonné !'

« Si ça t'amuse de croire ça ! Mais je te ferai remarquer qu'aucun de tes proches ne se trouve ici. Bon après peut-être qu'ils portent une cape d'invisibilité, mais si jamais c'est le cas je leur demanderai de me dire où ils l'ont achetée »

'C'est sûr que c'est le meilleur moment pour une référence à Harry Potter ! Et puis c'est complétement faux et stupide ce que tu dis. '

« La fille d'Athéna t'a quitté pour un autre, de plus je suis sûr qu'elle sortait déjà avec lui depuis un petit bout de temps. Ça te fait quoi d'être la Héra du couple ? »

'Tu pourrais éviter de me le rappeler ? ' Bon sang ! Voilà que je me retrouvais à taper gentiment la discute avec la voix dans ma tête ! Mais ça allait pas dans ma tête, c'était pas du tout le bon moment ! Pas étonnant que les gens me traitent de cervelle d'algue . . .

« Les humains sont bizarres. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je te le rappelle ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu oublies quelque chose que tout va changer comme par magie. Le monde n'est pas aussi simple Percy »

'Je n'oublie pas mes problèmes puisque que tout ce que tu dis est faux. '

« Bon tu veux jouer à ça ?, demanda-t-il en soupirant. Bon dans ce cas je vais te montrer la vérité ! Tu vas pouvoir de tes propres yeux à quel point tu es insignifiant. J'espère que tu apprécieras ta solitude »

Il rigola et en même temps des images me revinrent en mémoire. Des souvenirs que j'aurais préféré oublier. Le moment de ma séparation avec Annabeth.

C'était un magnifique jour d'été, le soleil brillait et chaque pensionnaire se prélassait au soleil. Enfin presque, il y avait tout de même quelques courageux (ou masochistes ) qui s'entrainaient. dont Clarisse qui prenait un malin plaisir à enseigner aux nouveaux venus le subtil art de se faire casser la gueule, bon évidemment elle y allait doucement mais pas à cause des sentiments de compassion qui étaient nés dans son cœur depuis qu'elle sortait avec Chris. Non c'était juste parce que si elle ne les cassait pas elle pouvait jouer avec eux plus longtemps.

Bon vous allez me traiter de sans cœur de dire des choses pareilles mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Clarisse était surveillée par Chiron qui faisait bien attention à ce qu'elle ne leur inflige pas de blessure trop grave. Et puis ceux qui combattaient avec elle étaient des pensionnaires qui s'étaient amusés à repeindre certains bungalows dans des teintes. . .Originales.

Elle avait sans doute du mal à digérer le fait que son bungalow soit désormais rose bonbon.

Je me trouvais sous l'eau afin de ne pas fondre sous cette étouffante chaleur. Honnêtement, j'aurais préféré que mon puit de sagesse soit là avec moi, mais elle était occupée à déchiffrer l'ordinateur de Dédale.

En ce moment, nous passions très peu de temps ensemble. Je savais, lorsque nous avions commencé à sortir ensemble, que notre relation serait différente de celle des autres couples. Annabeth était trop indépendante pour s'abaisser à se laisser protéger par son petit ami, elle aimait les contacts physiques mais à très petite dose.

Quant à moi et bien . . . je ne réfléchissais pas assez quand je parlais, je ne savais pas me taire et j'avais une fierté bien trop développée ce qui nous mettait souvent dans des situations dangereuses.

Mais surtout nous étions très différents l'un de l'autre. Annabeth aimait passer son temps libre à lire, à apprendre, à travailler. Non en fait elle aimait toutes les activités tant que cela impliquait de devoir utiliser ses capacités intellectuelles, tandis que la simple idée de devoir rester immobile pour travailler me donner envie de m'arracher la peau.

Mais je ne regrettai pas le moins du monde de lui avoir demandé de sortir avec moi. Elle était merveilleuse qui illuminait toutes mes journées aussi sombre soient-elles.

Alors que je levais la tête pour tenter de déterminer à quel moment de la journée nous nous trouvions, j'aperçus des cheveux dorés brillant grâce à la lumière du soleil. Cela devait être Annabeth.

Je remontais à la surface.

Annabeth faisait différents gestes selon son degré de stress. Cela pouvait aller des grattements de bras jusqu'à l'arrachage de ses cheveux. Or là elle se mordait les lèvres. C'était mauvais.

\- Tout va bien Annie' ?

Elle sursauta.

\- Oui tout va bien.

Bon certes je sais que je ne suis pas la personne la plus intelligente au monde mais c'était évident qu'elle mentait.

\- Tu es sûre ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, la rassurai-je.

Son air devint un peu plus . . . Indécis ? Bons dieux ! Annabeth Chase hésitait ! Bon ce n'était plus le moment de faire des blagues douteuses et de ne pas la prendre au sérieux. Ça avait l'air vraiment grave.

\- Il faut qu'on parle ?, dit-elle assez froidement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop comment te le dire . . .

\- Parle franchement, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je suis sûre qu'on pourra régler ton problème ensemble.

Pendant quelques minutes, j'avais vraiment cru ce que je disais.

\- Tu ne comprends pas Percy, j'essaie de . . .

La froide réalité commença à s'emparer de mon esprit. Non c'était impossible . . . pourtant son expression me prouvait le contraire. Je sentis le sol commençait à s'ouvrir sous moi.

\- Annie' tu devrais te calmer, on dirait que tu vas défaillir.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma, en inspirant un maximum d'air.

\- Percy, je ne veux pas te blesser, tu sais que je tiens beaucoup à toi. Mais . . . ce n'est pas ce genre de relation que j'aimerais avoir avec toi. Je préférerais qu'on se sépare, dit-elle d'un seul coup.

Je me reculai , je me sentais tomber, mon estomac était en train de faire des loopings. A ce moment, je n'aurais su dire ce que je ressentais. On aurait dit un mélange de tristesse, de désespoir, de déception et de colère . . . ? Non je ne devais pas être en colère contre elle, elle avait fait son choix je devais la soutenir, je crois. Qu'est-ce qu'on était censé faire dans ce genre de situation.

\- J'aimerais que l'on reste ami, ajoute-t-elle.

\- Moi aussi, mais je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable . . .

\- Laisse-moi du temps, s'il te plait.

\- Percy . . .

Son ton était suppliant, mais elle se reprit bien vite. Il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant dans cette situation. J'avais l'impression qu'elle ne me disait pas tout. Elle continua à fuit mon regard comme si elle avait honte.

Je compris soudain.

\- Tu as rencontré quelqu'un d'autre n'est-ce pas ?

Annabeth sursaut, elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que je comprenne.

\- Qui est-ce ?, lui demandai-je durement, trop durement.

Cette fois-ci la colère avait pris le contrôle, cependant, je ne voulais pas la blesser.

Fichu loyauté ! Alors c'est pour ça qu'Athéna disait que c'était un défaut fatal. Elle devait savoir que cela allait arriver.

\- Will.

Le conseiller en chef des Apollon ? Il ne sortait pas avec Nico !? Non mais c'était quoi ce délire ! Comment avait-il osé jouer avec ses sentiments à lui !? Il fallait contenir ses envies de meurtre.

Annabeth se rapprocha de moi mais je m'éloignai et me dirigeai mécaniquement vers mon bungalow. Je me retournai une dernière fois vers mon ancienne petite amie et lui dis :

\- Sois heureuse avec Will.

Le pire était que j'étais sincère.

Tout était fini.

/FIN DU FLASH-BACK/

'Ça t'amuse de blesser les gens ?'

« Il n'y a que la douleur qui te rendra fort »

'C'est stupide comme phrase, on dirait la devise d'Hadès lorsqu'il est avec Nico. Il pourrit la vie de son seul fils juste pour qu'il soit plus puissant que les enfants de ses frères.' Enfin je crois, maintenant que j'y pense, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais fait des efforts pour tenter de le comprendre.

« Ne me compare pas à ce dieu ! Nous n'avons absolument rien en commun ! Rien tu m'entends »

Une nouvelle vague de douleur me traversa. Il n'était vraiment pas content. Sur le coup c'était le dernier de mes soucis. Après ce qu'il venait de me faire voir, j'avais bien l'intention de lui casser les pieds autant que possible.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois aussi rebelle ! La première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés tu étais tellement adorable ! Mais bon au moins ce comportement te gardera en vie, grâce tu arriveras à résister à n'importe quelle torture »

'Quoi attend ! De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Comment ça on s'est déjà rencontré ? '

« A quoi cela sert-il que je t'explique quoi que ce soit ? De toute façon tu ne me croiras pas, il va falloir que tu te souviennes par toi-même »

Il y avait une certaine intonation dans sa voie qui me donnait presque l'impression que cette situation le rendait triste.

« A cause des dieux j'ai perdu beaucoup de chose. J'ai bien l'intention de me venger. Pour cela j'aurai besoin de toi mon petit Persée. J'aimerais que tu m'aides de ton plein gré malheureusement tu as été trop influencé par les dieux qui ont fait de toi leur parfait petit pion. Pourtant il va falloir que j'efface leur influence néfaste, après tout je n'ai pas besoin d'un gamin à peine plus fort que la moyenne non j'ai besoin du véritable, qui a été scellé il y a longtemps et qui fait naitre la peur dans le cœur des autres »

'Je n'ai pas de capacité vraiment hors du commun alors laisse-moi en dehors de tes délires bizarres tu veux. '

« Ah la la, décidément tu ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez. On veut te faire croire que tu n'es spécial que parce que tu es un fils des Trois Grands mais, cela cache un secret encore plus grand »

Il ricana avant d'ajouter.

« Dis-moi Percy, sais-tu comment les membres de la seconde grande prophétie ont été choisis ? »

J'étais pratiquement sûr que la bonne réponse n'était pas le loto.

« Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas remarqué ta stupide pensée. Enfin bref, toi, ainsi que les six autres demi-dieux descendez d'ancienne lignée puissante. Tellement ancienne que vous vous êtes directement liés aux puissances de ce monde. Je suppose que tu le savais déjà pour ce garçon Frank et cette fille, comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Pri. . . Pa. Il semblerait que j'ai un trou de mémoire »

'Elle s'appelle Piper. '

« Ah oui c'est ça ! Piper Mc Call »

'Mc Lean. '

« C'est ce que je disais »

Bon, ce type avait de toute évidence un problème avec tout ce qui concernait les noms, en plus d'être assez lunatique (vu comment il pouvait se montrer horrible avant de recommencer à faire des blagues). C'était assez effrayant de voir à quel point je m'étais habitué à l'idée d'entendre une voix dans ma tête.

'Explique-moi cette histoire de lignée. '

« Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas remarqué l'ordre que tu viens de me donner. Que veux-tu savoir ? »

'Tu réponds à mes questions maintenant ?'

« Être emprisonné sous l'eau me met de bonne humeur, profites en avant que cela ne change »

'Qui descend de quelle lignée ? '

« Oh tu laisses primer ta curiosité ? Prévisible mais tout de même intéressant. Par qui veux-tu commencer ? »

'Hm pourquoi pas Jason ? '

« Le fils de Rome en premier ? Moi qui pensais que tu allais dire Annabeth. Je suis déçu, tu n'aimes pas assez ta petite amie qui t'a trompé Jackson ! C'est pas bien ! Bon tu veux la version courte ou longue ? »

'Je te rappelle qu'on est encore prisonnier et qu'il faudrait penser à essayer de s'évader. Donc autant faire la version courte, on sort d'ici et ensuite on continuera à en parler plus tard.'

« Ne me donne pas d'ordre, si j'ai encore envie de t'en parler je le ferai, je fais ce que je veux ! »

C'est fou comment il pouvait changer de personnalité en quelques secondes, on aurait dit un enfant capricieux.

« Jason Grace a eu de nombreux ancêtre. Mais je pense que le plus connu est Enée, le fils de Troie. Son pouvoir est resté vacant durant de nombreuses générations mais, il suffit de l'entendre parler pour voir que Jason arrive parfaitement à convaincre les gens grâce à la force qui émane de lui ? Un digne descendant de Vénus »

'Sérieusement il a un lien de parenté avec Vénus ?! Ça explique son joli minois, plaisantai-je. '

« Tu as tort de sous-estimer Vénus, ainsi qu'Aphrodite. Elle est la déesse qui comprend le mieux le cœur des hommes »

Son sérieux était désemparant. Il ressemblait à . . .

Tantôt calme, tantôt agité . . . comme la mer. Quelqu'un incapable de garder ses sentiments parfaitement sous contrôle.

« On dirait que tu as enfin compris. T'es pas vraiment un rapide, toi. Tu dois te douter de qui je suis. A moins que tu ne l'aies toujours su »

'Cela ne peut pas être possible . . . '

« Persée je t'ai déjà dit qu'il ne fallait pas dire que quelque chose était impossible juste parce que c'est invraisemblable. Ce qui est réel et ce qui ne l'est pas ne dépend pas de toi. Et je vais te dire une chose encore plus amusante, les dieux savaient déjà que j'étais Océanos et que tu étais mon hôte. »

'Je ne te crois pas. Mon père . . . '

« Me l'aurait dit ? En es-tu bien sûr ? Pourquoi une personne que tu connais à peine t'aurait dit quelque chose qui aurait mis en péril la confiance que tu avais pour les Olympiens ? »

'Sors de ma tête. '

« Cela te fait mal Persée ? Tu ne voudras pas l'admettre mais je vais te dire une chose. La plupart des gens que tu connais n'en ont rien à faire de toi. Quand ils te voient, il ne voit pas Percy Jackson l'adolescent, il ne voit que Persée Jackson le sauveur de l'Olympe qui sera toujours là pour eux. »

J'avais envie de vomir. Cette personne avait peut-être un rapport avec la mer. Mais il représentait son plus sombre aspect, celle qui détruisait tout et qui détruisait des vies.

'Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? Tu trouves ça marrant ? '

Un soupir déçu me répondit.

« Tu ne comprends vraiment pas. »

Puis soudain ma peau se mit à bruler. Des inscriptions blanches lumineuses apparurent sur les murs.

« Persée tu dois partir d'ici. L'enfant de Nyx a commencé le ritu. »

Sa voix s'éteint.

Je commençai à suffoquer. L'ichor coulant de ma poitrine changea. Le doré vira rapidement au rouge écarlate. Un hurlement sortit de ma poitrine, bientôt suivi par d'autre.

Non, je n'allais pas me laisser faire.

Les murs se fissurèrent et l'eau s'infiltra dans la pièce.

La voix d'Océanos se fit entendre, plus faible que d'habitude.

«Quand l'eau te touchera tu ne devras pas abandonner Persée, il ne fallait pas qu'elle te touche »

Il était trop tard pour dire ça. La cellule disparut, l'eau était tout autour de moi.

Ma journée atteint les sommets de la médiocrité quand je me rendis compte d'une chose.

Je ne pouvais pas respirer.

**Alors ça vous a plu?J'espère que oui. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez laisser un commentaire dans le rectangle juste en dessous mais si vous lisez ceci ça veut dire que vous ne vous êtes pas enfuis en plein milieu du chapitre et c'est déjà super bien. **

**Nico : Bon arrête de blablater tu casses les pieds !**

**Auteur : T'étais pas mort toi ? **

**Nico : M'enfermer dans la cabine des Aphrodites ne va pas me tuer. **

**Auteur: Parle pour toi, ces filles sont dingues !**

**Nico : Oui si tu les dis, enfin bref, tu as fait déguster Percy et Annabeth dans ce chapitre. **

**Auteur : Oui je les aime ces deux là donc je les torture ou les fait passer pour des enfoirés, c'est marrant. **

**Nico : C'est désespérant . . . Enfin t'es stupide donc ça m'étonne pas vraiment. **

**Auteur : Nico tu es méchant *part***

**Nico : Enfin elle s'est barrée. à la prochaine et félicitation d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout un texte de cette folle ^^**

**Bye **


	13. Chapter 13 : Renforts

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**. . . **

**C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté de chapitre. Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir posté. Vraiment. **

**Je pourrais donner pas mal d'excuse mais disons que la raison principale c'est que j'avais perdu la motivation et voulais profiter des vacances pour revenir avec de nouvelles idées. **

**Encore désolé. **

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent cette fanfic, qui la commentent et qui la lisent en général. C'est vraiment génial. **

**Par contre je me pose juste une question, un guest m'a dit que j'étais chiante. Pas que ça me vexe mais je me demande juste pour quelle raison elle ou il m'a dit ça. ça m'intrigue ^^**

**Comme d'habitude, l'univers et la plupart des personnages à Rick Riordan mais pas l'histoire.**

**Bonne lecture!**

CHAPITRE 13

Renforts

Nico regarda avec effrois les traits de lumière partant des poignards se rejoindre et former un pentacle aux formes compliquées.

Ria se mit à rigoler et à sangloter en même temps ce qui donnait un résultat assez étrange. Il se tourna vers le fils d'Hadès.

\- Tu as vu demi-dieu ? Tu es vraiment chanceux d'assister à ce grand événement.

Nico s'élança vers son opposant, son épée de fer stygien près à pourfendre le fils de Nyx. Ria reprit le contrôle de l'air mais le prince des Enfers n'avaient pas l'intention de se faire avoir une nouvelle fois. Il avait commencé à comprendre comment son adversaire faisait pour l'atteindre.

Bien qu'il ne parvint pas à esquiver complètement l'attaque il réussit toutefois à amoindrir la puissance du choc.

\- Je suis tellement heureux ! Grâce à l'énergie du Titan scellé en Percy Jackson et la clé de voûte dérobée aux Enfers nous allons . . .

Un craquement interrompit son monologue. Est ce quelqu'un aurait pu se trouver ici ?

Non, il se trompait, c'était sans doute un animal.

Il se reconcentra sur l'homme en face de lui. Que pouvait-il faire pour s'en débarrasser ? Sans la clé de voûte pour maintenir l'équilibre des Enfers, invoquer les morts serait dangereux et quasiment impossible.

\- Tu sais je m'amuse bien avec . . .

Nico se précipita vers l'eau. Nouveau coup de la part de Ria, nouveau renvoi dans le sable la tête la première.

Bon sang ça commençait à lui casser les pieds.

Au fond de lui, il sentit son estomac se tordre. Ses pouvoirs tentaient de se rebeller pour qu'il massacre sans pitié son adversaire.

\- Peut-être que je pourrais. . ., murmura Nico.

\- Hein qu'est ce que tu dis ?, hurla Ria.

Face à son silence il continua.

\- Si tu ne parles pas je vais devoir te forcer, et en tant qu'enfant de la luxure, je peux être _très_ persuasif.

Ce mec avait besoin de se faire soigner. Certes Nico était un jeune homme en pleine santé, il était dans cette (merveilleuse) période où les hormones commençaient à travailler à plein régime.

Mais il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il apprécie ce genre de remarque indécente qui donnait des frissons.

Alors que Ria levait la main, sans doute pour lancer une autre de ses attaques, il se produit quelque chose d'étrange. Les vagues se soulevèrent, pour atteindre une taille extraordinaire, et se précipitèrent sur l'enfant de Nyx pour l'encercler et l'engloutir.

Une seule conclusion s'imposa dans l'esprit de Nico :

\- Il y a quelqu'un capable de manipuler l'eau ici.

Mais était-ce Poséidon ou l'un de ses fils ?

Autant il connaissait parfaitement tous les enfants de son père mais en ce qui concernait le reste de sa famille, c'était plus compliqué.

En tout cas il était aidé par un manipulateur d'eau.

C'était sa chance !

Il rattrapa son épée.

_N'essaie pas de l'affronter, occupe-toi d'abord de Persée. _

La voix provenait de l'océan. . . Il allait finir par être atteint d'aquaphobie si ça continuait.

Toutefois, son conseil était judicieux, autant faire ce qu'elle disait. Sans se préoccuper de sa froideur, il sauta dans l'eau salée. N'ayant jamais eu la chance d'apprendre, ses talents de natation étaient assez limités.

Comme si c'était le moment de se préoccuper de ça !

Presque instinctivement, ses bras se mirent en mouvement, ses jambes suivant leur exemple.

La « bénédiction » de Poséidon ne semblait pas avoir disparu car il parvenait toujours à respirer sous l'eau sans difficulté.

Nico fut bientôt assez éloignée de la surface. C'est là qu'il vit la personne qui l'avait aidé. C'était en effet un fils de Poséidon mais aussi la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir.

Devant lui se tenait un homme magnifique. Il avait une forte musculature, le genre de silhouette qu'avait un nageur professionnel. Sa chevelure, d'un noir de jais, formait un halo autour son visage. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert saisissant où des légères nuances de bleue apparaissait pour aussitôt disparaître. Le bas de son corps était constitué de deux queues de poisson vertes claires.

\- Triton . ..

Le dieu le dévisagea quelques secondes, n'étant pas certain de savoir s'il pouvait oui ou non, accorder sa confiance au demi-dieu. Finalement il dit :

\- Va aider mon frère.

Le ciel s'obscurcit, de noirs nuages d'orage se formèrent. La pluie commença à tomber et le tonnerre gronda.

\- As-tu l'intention de rester la bouche ouverte comme un idiot encore longtemps ? Quelque chose de terrible va se produire si tu n'agis pas immédiatement.

Puis le dieu émergea des flots.

Percy hurlait.

Tout son être était tiré dans tous les sens.

L'eau autour de lui le brûlait comme de l'acide.

Une seule question torturait son esprit.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi le seul endroit où il s'était toujours senti libre semblait, désormais, vouloir le détruire ?

Il crachait du sang, beaucoup de sang, ses yeux se fermaient. Tout était flou.

Ses pensées étaient de moins en moins cohérentes.

D'un seul coup tout fut plus clair.

Un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti aussi violemment s'empara de lui, apportant en même temps une certitude.

Il ne se laisserait pas mourir.

Il avait survécu à deux guerres, tout ce temps il n'avait jamais vraiment eu une vie à lui à cause des dieux qui avait besoin de lui pour mettre sa vie en jeu. Il avait vu des choses horribles, enduré des tortures de plus en plus insupportables et maintenant _ça_.

Pourquoi ne pas être un peu égoïste ?

Il n'entendit d'un seul coup plus rien, la vie aquatique auparavant présente dans l'eau disparut.

Tout ne fut plus que glace.

Triton essuya l'ichor qui coulait le long de sa bouche.

Ce gamin était fort.

\- Alors c'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? Pff, vous, les dieux, vous affaiblissez de jour en jour. C'est vraiment . . . triste ? Non peut-être que le mot pitoyable serait mieux adapté. Après tout vous en êtes réduits à dépendre des humains.

Il ordonna à la mer de former un écran protecteur autour de lui. Ria ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper.

Il força l'air à se réunir dans sa main pour lui faire prendre la forme d'un hache à double tranchant. L'enfant de Nyx l'envoya vers Triton. Alors que le dieu s'attendait à ce que la mer le protège, il n'en fut rien.

\- Que . . .

S'il n'avait pas eu le réflexe de se baisser, le dieu aurait été décapité.

Ria était plié en deux devant le regard plein de surprise de sa « victime ».

\- Et oui, ton royaume commence à ne plus t'obéir. Il semblerait qu'Océanos commence à reprendre le contrôle de ses pleins pouvoirs. Dommage qu'il n'aie pas l'occasion de s'en servir.. . Enfin ! C'est un petit prix à payer. Car vois-tu, il ne peut pas y avoir plusieurs entités à la tête d'un même domaine. La plus forte des deux finit toujours par détruire l'autre. Et il serait malheureux que ton père soit tué aussi facilement. Ça ne serait pas du tout satisfaisant. Non ! Il faut qu'il soit humilié, réduit à la servitude et dans un état tellement pitoyable qu'il nous supplie lui-même de l'achever.

Est-ce que quelqu'un lui avait déjà dit qu'il était vraiment ennuyeux avec ses monologues ?

D'un geste théâtral, le fils de la nuit pointa Triton du doigt.

\- Mais dis-moi, pourquoi ne trahis-tu pas ton père ? En te détachant de Poséidon, tu acquiereras une autonomie qui décupleras tes pouvoirs. De plus, lorsque son domaine lui aura été retiré, tu pourrais même devenir le nouveau dieu des mers et des océans. Seulement si tu coopères avec nous, bien entendu.

La colère envahit le dieu. Comment ce sale gosse pouvait-il penser qu'il ferait ça ?! Ah oui ! La réputation d'enfoiré qu'il s'était forgé...

Mais il ne fallait pas se laisser tromper. La famille était tout pour Triton, jamais, jamais il ne la trahirait.

Ria ajouta ce qui tua définitivement son self-control.

\- Pourquoi restes-tu avec lui alors que c'est Persée son fils préféré ? Cela te plaît d'être inférieur à un demi-dieu ? Plus besoin de t'en faire, il va bientôt mourir. Tu seras bientôt tranquille.

Ses poings se serrèrent. Bon sang c'était officiel, il allait faire un massacre.

Mais même s'il mourrait d'envie de briser toutes les dents de ce beau parleur. Il avait besoin d'une stratégie.

D'après ce qu'il avait pu remarquer, le jeune homme en face de lui avait beau passer son temps à la ramener, son énergie s'épuisait rapidement. Il était très puissant, mais peu apte au combat de longue durée.

C'était cette faiblesse qui allait lui permettre de gagner.

Le dieu marin n'était pas stupide. Il avait bien vu que Ria était un adversaire redoutable. Il avait réussit à tenir à sa merci le fils d'Hadès qui était un épéiste remarquable. Or, lui, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas affronté quelqu'un lors d'un duel singulier.

Comme le prouvait le fait que son père, durant la Titanomachie et la Gigantomachie, l'avait tenu à l'écart, du mieux qu'il le prouvait, de toute bataille considérée comme trop dangereuse, lui donnant la responsabilité de protéger les civils. Il savait que c'était la preuve que Poséidon s'inquiétait pour lui mais c'était tout de même vachement vexant.

Triton savait se battre ! Ce n'était pas juste une stupide sirène en détresse ayant pactisé avec un monstre pour le beau sourire 48 carats du premier mec niais qui savait se servir d'un peigne et qui passait ses week-ends à faire des pubs pour du dentifrice.

Comment ça c'était le scénario d'un film Disney ?

Mais chaque histoire il y a une part de réalité !

Malheureusement.

Sauf que les studios avaient sauté le moment où la pauvre petite sirène disparaissait « mystérieusement ». D'ailleurs sa disparition correspondait à l'apparition du fish&amp;chips, drôle de coïncidence.

Mais je m'égare. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui !

Il fallait donc que Triton fasse preuve de ruse et d'ingéniosité. Tout en observant minutieusement le comportement du fils de Nyx, il avait tenté de trouver le moment où celui-ci baisserait sa garde. Dès que le messager des flots avait vu une légère, et presque imperceptible, baisse de concentration il avait foncé. Le dieu avait invoqué une épée, Ria voulut utiliser l'air.

Il avait mis une seconde de trop à réagir, une seconde.

Triton se téléporta dans le dos de Ria, alors que celui-ci venait à peine de remarquer sa disparition. Trop surpris, il n'avait pas eu le temps de protéger son dos.

À ce moment, Triton sut qu'il avait gagné.

Son épée transperça son ennemi.

Victoire du dieu par transformation de son adversaire en brochette.

\- ça c'était pour Persée, murmura t-il à l'oreille de Ria.

L'enfant de Nyx s'écroula sur le sol, cette simple vision apaisa l'aîné des fils de Poséidon.

Triton savait bien que, lors de sa première rencontre avec son petit frère, il s'était montré plus que désagréable. Ça il était le premier à l'admettre ? Néanmoins il ne fallait pas croire qu'il détestait Persée. Disons juste qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise.

Et quand il ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec quelqu'un, il réagissait de la meilleur façon possible : il agissait comme le dernier des connards.

Pourtant son petit-frère était adorable, en plus d'être un guerrier d'exception. Ses grands yeux verts comme la mer, si semblables aux siens, montraient une bonté d'âme et une loyauté qui étaient peu habituelles à cette époque et qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

Ainsi quand son père lui avait ordo- demandé d'aller aider Nico di Angelo, il avait sauté sur l'occasion . Peut-être cela lui donnerait-il l'occasion de construire une vraie relation fraternelle avec un demi-dieu fils de Poséidon.

Triton s'approcha de l'eau, prêt à aller porter assistance au fils d'Hadès quand une voix lui hurla.

\- Attention !

Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir une tentacule sombre hérissée de pointes lui fonçant dessus.

Sachant qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de réagir pour s'en sortir, il se prépara à subir l'attaque.

Mais quelqu'un en décida autrement et le poussa au sol, l'écrasant sur le sable.

Triton ouvrit les yeux pour voir son sauveur ou plutôt sa sauveuse.

Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs coiffés en une natte serrée, des yeux sombres qui montraient une attitude sévère. La jeune femme portait une armure où on apercevait une partie de son T-shirt violet.

La voix de Ria, qui s'était changé en un monstre massif, au pelage sombre et aux crocs ( beaucoup ) trop long et acéré, s'éleva plus grave et sinistre que jamais.

\- Tu arrives à point fille de Bellone. Vous qui avez cru vous débarrasser aussi facilement d'un enfant de Nyx, contemplez votre erreur. Ici et maintenant, vous allez être exécuté. Préparez-vous à périr dans les pires souffrances.

Reyna se releva, lui lançant un regard noir et courroucé. Elle sortit sa dague en or impériale.

Puis se lança dans la bataille.

* * *

Au même moment, l'eau de Montauk se gela et une silhouette surgit des flots.

* * *

**Et voila c'est la fin du chapitre ! ça vous a plu? N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si vous le voulez ~~ Je m'excuse encore une fois du temps que j'ai mis à le poster mais quand la volonté n'est pas là, on ne peut pas vraiment la forcer.**

**Auteur : Dis Nico! Tu ne trouves pas que Triton est tout simplement trop trop trop trop adorable en grand-frère poule ? T'imagines; il fait des calins à Percy et il lance le regard de la mort qui tue à tous ceux qui menacent ou s'approchent trop près de lui ! **

**Nico : Non mais sérieux ça s'arrange pas dans ta tête, après plus d'un mois d'absence tu te ramènes avec ça ! **

**Auteur : C'est pas si mal, non ? **

**Nico : Ouais disons que si tu n'avais pas mis autant de temps à le sortir ça serait encore mieux. **

**Auteur : Oh c'est bon, j'avais pas le feu sacré ! **

**Nico : Excuse nulle.**

**Auteur : Non mais . . . **

**Nico : merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine. **

**Auteur : Hé c'était à moi de le di . . . **

** FIN DU CHAPITRE !**

**PS : Peut-être que le prochain chapitre pourrait mettre un peu de temps à sortir, mais j'ai pas mal de projet en sont des One-shot et pas des fics longues donc ça ne devrait pas retarder trop. Surtout que deux des trois sont déjà écrits et finis ( Deux sur PJO et une sur Avengers ^^ ) . **

**à la prochaine ! **


	14. Chapter 14 : Le seigneur de l'eau Part I

**Bonsoir/bonjour comment ça va ? **

**J'espère que tout va bien. **

**.. . . **

**Oui j'ai encore mis beaucoup (trop) de temps pour poster ce chapitre . . . Pardon **

**Mais j'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous plaira ! **

**Comme d'habitude les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Rick Riordan et quelques petites choses viennent du livre "Les mémoires de Zeus" écrit par Maurice Druon. **

**J'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passée et Bonnelecture !**

CHAPITRE 14

Le seigneur de l'eau

Partie I

Nico nageait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, se dirigeant, vers ce qui semblait être, l'origine des turbulences marines qui agitaient Montauk.

Personne ne le croirait s'il disait qu'il s'amusait beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? Tant mieux parce que ce n'était pas le cas !

Il n'avait jamais appris à nager et voilà qu'il fallait qu'il rattrape son retard en quelques minutes. Génial !

Poséidon avait eu la bonté d'âme (non ce n'était pas du tout du sarcasme ) de lui laisser sa capacité à respirer sous l'eau, c'était toujours ça de pris.

Bon Di Angelo tu arrêtes de te déconcentrer et tu continues à faire le caniche.

Le fils d'Hadès s'attendait à ce que le chemin jusqu'à Percy ( alias la princesse en détresse ) soit défendu par un horde de monstre mais il n'en était rien, au contraire. La voie état tout ce qu'il y a de plus dégagée. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il devait baisser sa garde.

Plus il se rapprochait du fond, plus ceux qui l'entouraient devaient sinistres. L'eau se refroidissait, allant jusqu'à lui brûler la peau, tout s'assombrissait.

Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de vie.

Le pouvoir d'Océanos était partout.

Nico frissonna, il ne s'attendait pas à, un jour, trouver un leu plus sinistre que le Tartare. Pourtant la preuve était là, devant ses yeux.

Certes, le Tartare était un lieux dangereux et effrayant tous comme les entités qui y vivaient mais au moins, entre un dieu primordial psychopathe, des fleuves tous plus meurtriers les uns que les autres, on savait à quoi s'attendre. Et bien que ce lieu ne serait jamais la destination touristique de rêve on savait que là-bas c'était tué ou être tué.

Mais ici, tout était vide, à tel point que c'en était angoissant. C'était comme si toutes traces de vie et de joie s'étaient faites engloutir.

C'est là qu'il comprit. Il n'y avait nul besoin de défendre les lieux. Le titan se protégeait très bien tout seul, empêchant par la même occasion quiconque de venir à se rescousse. Plus il s'approchait du mieux où était détenu Percy ( enfin il supposait que c'était ce lieu ) plus l'énergie d'Océanos le rongeait.

Néanmoins, ce que Nico ne savait pas, c'était que, dans l'ombre, le gardien attendait que quelqu'un tente de secourir son prisonnier.

Oui il attendait, prêt à dévorer la minuscule forme sombre qui de plus en plus s'enfonçait dans son piège.

Au départ, tout se passait bien.

Puis il y eut les voix.

Quand il commença à les entendre, le sens de leurs paroles étaient impossibles à décrypter mais cela se précisa jusqu'à ce qu'elles deviennent parfaitement intelligibles.

_« Regardez-le, il est tellement sinistre »_

_« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas t'approcher de lui, c'est un fils d'Hadès. Il n'est pas fréquentable »_

_« Il sort avec un autre homme, c'est dégouttant »_

_« Pauvre Will, le monstre l'a contaminé. »_

Cela lui tira un rire sinistre. Nico avait si souvent entendu ce genre de chose mais même après toutes ces années une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être blessée. Ses amis avaient tendance à lui répéter qu'il serait à sa place à la colonie des sangs-mêlés ou au Camp Jupiter mais ces phrases détestables c'était bien des demis-dieux qui les avait prononcées.

Cependant, depuis la fin de la guerre, il avait beaucoup voyagé et avait rencontré assez de personne pour être sûr d'une chose : il y aurait toujours des crétins qui, sous prétexte que l'on sortait du lot, prendrait toujours un malin plaisir à vous rabaisser et à vous persécuter.

Au début, Nico avait peur, peur qu'on lui sorte ce genre de remarque, peur qu'on l'attaque, peur qu'on le blesse. Cette terreur avait été sa compagne d'infortune depuis la mort de Bianca.

Puis Jason était arrivé, ainsi que Reyna et pleins d'autres personnes qu'il avait plus tard appelé ses amis et en qui il avait pu avoir confiance pleinement.

C'est là qu'il avait compris.

L'avis de personne qu'il connaissait à peine ( voir pas du tout ) n'était pas important et, surtout, il ne fallait jamais, jamais, se laisser faire. Nico avait de vrais amis qui l'acceptaient comme il était et c'était eux qui comptaient vraiment.

Bon certes, il avait mis du temps à s'accepter comme il était. Après tout on ne change pas en un claquement de doigt.

Mais, mine de rien, il était heureux de la façon dont il avait évolué. Quelques années plus tôt, il se serait enfui en entendant ces voix.

Nico fit de son mieux pour ignorer les paroles assassines et, lorsque finalement, elles se turent, il soupira de contentement.

Tout en continuant de « nager », une question vint lui torturer l'esprit. Est-ce qu'Océanos avait imaginé qu'il se détestait ou bien avait-il juste fait ressortir ses doutes ?

Il ne voulait pas savoir la réponse.

Alors que le fils d'Hadès cherchait à savoir où aller, il ne vit pas une longue forme noire qui rampait sur le sol, concentré sur le dôme de lumière qui apparaissait au loin.

Était-ce là sa destination ?

Se concentrant au maximum, Nico tenta de voir s'il y avait âme qui vive dans cette énorme sphère de lumière.

L'effort le fit grincer des dents, ressentir l'âme des morts était chose aisée. Voir celle des vivants ne l'était pas. Pour y parvenir il fallait être intensément concentré et ignorer les limites physiques.

Au bout d'un moment, il parvint à discerner une silhouette à l'intérieur de laquelle brillait une intense flamme entourée d'un violet profond et d'où émergeait quelques légères étincelles vertes d'eau.

Effectivement c'était sa destination.

Il plongea en piquet pour y arriver le plus vite possible.

À l'intérieur, tout était glacé, donnant l'impression de respirer de l'azote liquide.

Des hurlements retentissaient.

Une profonde envie de dormir s'abattit sur Nico.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il ait envie de dormir au mauvais moment ?

Il fallait qu'il se retienne parce que sinon il était bon pour un voyage au pays des igloos sans billet de retour.

L'ardeur des flammes bleutées redoubla.

Cela fut suffisant pour lui redonner courage.

Il fantasmerait sur son lit plus tard.

Quand enfin il parvint au fils de Poséidon, la vision qu'il eut de lui, lui fit mal au cœur. Quel genre de chose avait pu lui arriver pour qu'il change aussi radicalement ?

Ses cheveux, autrefois d'un noir pur qui auraient fait pâlir d'envie les corbeaux, s'étaient décolorés pour désormais être d'un blanc immaculé. Avant, il avait un visage anguleux, où les formes de l'enfance avaient disparu mais maintenant ce visage était beaucoup trop mince, on apercevait légèrement les os et des veines ressortaient en dessous de ses yeux. Et son visage n'était pas le seul n'était pas le seul à avoir subi ce traitement, tout son corps avait ''fondu'' pour devenir plus mince et plus gracieux.

Nico passa la main sur les bords de la sphère qui entravait son ami ( même si tout le monde sait qu'il voudrait qu'ils soient plus que ça ). Ils n'auraient pas du, quand il retira ses mains, celles-ci étaient couvertes de cloque.

Il fallait qu'il trouve un plan.

\- Attends Percy, je promet de te sortir d'ici.

Aucune réaction de sa part. Ses pupilles étaient toujours fermées.

Il invoqua des flammes autour de son bras. Qui s'éteignirent aussitôt.

Nico n'avait pas l'habitude d'utiliser cette catégorie de pouvoir. La mort et les ombres ? Il les manipulait sans aucun effort, enfin presque. Pas les flammes infernales ( ou feu-follet, mouais flamme infernale sonnait beaucoup mieux ).

Toute sa volonté fut mobilisée pour lui permettre d'allumer des flammes digne de ce nom.

Le fils d'Hadès approcha son bras du dôme. Il ne se retrouva pas brûlé mais une rafale d'énergie le projeta une dizaine de mètre plus loin.

Cette chose ne semblait pas déterminer à lâcher Percy.

Il sortit_ katagogi, _si Percy avait toujours Turbulence sur lui, alors peut-être que les choses pourraient s'améliorer.

Nico détestait ne pas être sûr de ce qui allait se produire.

Une rapide prière à son père et il pointa katagogi vers Percy.

Rien et soudain . . .

La lumière fut . . . oui c'est une blague.

Turbulence apparut auprès du fils de Poséidon, elle brillait d'un éclat bleu foncé qui rappelait le ciel étoilé. L'éclat puissant de la lame illumina les alentours, les rendant parfaitement visibles aux yeux du demi-dieu.

Gris.

Cela résumait bien la chose.

Un sable presque noir composait le sol donnant l'impression qu'il avait été ravagé par un violent incendie. De la glace commençait à se former à différents endroits.

Et au milieu de tout ça, Percy.

Nico reporta son attention sur ce qui l'entourait, un fil de lumière reliait les deux armes.

Un violent choc secoua le sol. Les deux sabres jumeaux venaient d'entrer en résonance.

Jamais Nico n'avait senti, dans toute sa vie, quelque chose d'aussi puissant et intense. Au travers de son épée, il prenait conscience de tout ce qui l'entourait d'un regard neuf.

Aucun humain, aucun demi-dieu, ne pouvait comprendre ce que c'était. Il voyait l'aura de tout ce qui l'entourait, qui formait d'ailleurs un nuage gris passant en une fraction de l'argenté, au gris fumée, au gris perle . . . Ce n'était plus le silence qui régnait, non.

C'était une douce mélodie.

Terriblement triste.

Ce qu'il voyait et entendait, c'était la façon dont Océnos percevait le monde.

Le Titan n'était pas en colère, il ressentait juste un profond désespoir qui l'empêchait d'utiliser l'eau d'une façon ''positive''.

Cet élément était porteur de vie, c'est là que les premiers être vivants étaient apparus.

Bien qu'étant un élément bénéfique, l'eau était comme toute chose : elle pouvait être utilisée pour créer ou détruire.

Et Océanos détruisait ardemment détruire toute chose. Cela lui faisait produire une énergie qui, il en était sûr, pourrait lui permettre de détruire la ville de New-York en quelques minutes.

Et l'enfant de Nyx était en train de voler toute cette énergie pour permettre à sa reine de récupérer ses pleins pouvoirs et de s'extirper du Tartare.

Pas étonnant que les dieux veulent tuer Persée Jackson, ils devaient être terrorisés par sa puissance.

Mais il était hors de question que Nico les laisse faire.

Cette fois-ci, rien ne l'empêcha de pénétrer dans le dôme.

Peut-être que l'énergie qui maintenait Percy prisonnier avait faibli, peut-être que sa connexion avec Turbulence lui avait permis de s'approcher.

Mais au final les raisons importaient peu, avouons-le, c'était surtout le résultat qui comptait.

_( Moment où Triton venait de « vaincre » Ria )_

En quelques mouvements, Nico fut près de lui. Il le prit dans ses bras.

\- Jackson réveille-toi !

Il fallait qu'il reprenne conscience. Jamais Nico n'arriverait à l'emmener jusqu'à la surface.

\- Jack . . .

\- Je t'avais entendu la première fois, inutile de répéter.

La surprise fut telle qu'il en lâcha son ami.

Percy venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Ses pupilles étaient de la même couleur que lorsque qu'il l'avait attaqué dans l'infirmerie, . . . d'un bleu glace.

\- Percy ?

\- Oh je t'en prie, fils d'Hadès. Tu devrais être assez intelligent pour comprendre que je ne suis pas ton ami.

\- Rends-lui immédiatement son corps, Océanos, pesta t-il.

Un sourire ironique se dessina sur le visage du Titan (?).

\- Qu'y a t-il de drôle ?, pesta Nico.

\- Sous prétexte que je te dis ne pas être Percy, tu en déduis que je suis forcément Océanos.

\- Ah parce que je me trompe, peut-être ?

Le regard du fils de la mer se fit plus sérieux.

\- Oui, répondit-il sans aucune hésitation, ses yeux ancrés dans ceux de Nico.

Voyant le trouble dans le regard du fils d'Hadès, il poursuivit.

\- Je ne suis pas Océanos, ni Persée Jackson, disons plutôt le résultat de la fusion de l'essence des deux. J'ai en ma possession aussi bien leurs souvenirs que leurs pouvoirs. Je me souviens aussi bien du visage d'Ouranos que de l'odeur des cookies de Sally Jackson.

\- Tu mens ! C'est impossible. Un titan ne se contenterait jamais de n'avoir que la moitié du contrôle du corps de son hôte. Chronos a . . .

\- Je ne suis pas Chronos !

La colère se lisait sur son visage.

_Quel titan étrange_, songea Nico, il semblait vouer une haine profonde à son frère.

\- De quel côté es-tu ?, le questionna t-il. Du côté des titans et de Nyx ou de celui des dieux ?

Il se tendit à l'attente de la réponse. Si jamais la personne devant lui choisissait la première option, il devrait la combattre voire même la tuer. Percy ou pas, il faudrait qu'il le fasse. Penser qu'il choisirait la seconde option n'était qu'un rêve d'enfant n'ayant aucune chance de se réaliser. Ria n'avait-il pas dit que le but d'Océanos était de détruire les dieux ?

\- Aucun des deux, ils ne valent pas mieux l'un que l'autre. Toujours à utiliser les personnes qui leur font confiance et à les sacrifier dès que c'est nécessaire sans chercher d'autre issue.

En l'entendant parler, Nico sut qu'il savait parfaitement de quoi il parlait. Son ton était amer et bien qu'il ne voulait pas le reconnaître, le demi-dieu partageait son avis même si jamais il ne trahirait son père.

\- Ton but n'était-il pas de détruire les dieux ?

\- Tu es trop familier, de plus, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de parler. En me sortant de ma prison, tu as stoppé le transfert d'énergie mais tes amis sont là-haut, seuls, à devoir affronter le fils de Nyx qui a perdu tout contrôle sur son être.

Océanos se figea.

\- Il faut qu'on parte d'ici, maintenant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, s'inquiéta Nico.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, le fils de Poséidon l'attrapa et le projeta dans une crevasse. D'où ils se trouvaient ils pouvaient voir tout ce qui se passait sans être remarqué. La cachette idéale en somme. Cependant, Nico était sûr qu'elle n'était pas là quelques minutes auparavant.

\- Qu'est ce que tu. . .

Percy lui fit signe de se taire, il se colla encore plus à lui et lui souffla :

\- Ne parle pas si fort ou_ elle_ va nous entendre.

Le fils d'Hadès était perdu. Il ignorait comment se comporter avec son ami ( ? ). Face à ces deux orbes glacées, autrefois d'un vert étincelant, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait se détendre et se mettre à l'aise comme il le ferait avec Percy ( ne lui racontez jamais ça )ou se tenir sur ses gardes comme il le ferait avec un ennemi.

\- De qui parles-tu ?

\- Memphré, grogna t-il en réponse.

\- Il n'y a pas de .. .

\- Memphré n'est pas un monstre gréco-romain, le coupa le titan.

\- Mais . . .

\- Réfléchis un peu Nico, si les entités relatives à la mythologie gréco-romaine existent. Pourquoi est-ce que les autres mythes ne le seraient pas ? Et arrête de dire que quelque chose est impossible juste parce que tu n'y crois pas ou je te transforme en plancton avant de te donner à manger à un poisson.

Il lui parlait comme s'il était un élève un peu stupide qui n'avait aucun sens logique. Pas que ce soit énervant, ça lui donnait juste envie de l'étrangler !

Un long hurlement se fit entendre.

L'emprise de Percy sur Nico se resserra.

\- Ce n'est pas bon elle va nous voir. Qu'est-ce qui a pris à Nyx d'apporter un tel monstre ici ? En plus d'avoir libéré une bête incontrôlable cela va à l'encontre des lois fixées par les destins. Pas le choix dans ce cas.

Il récita une incantation dans une langue inconnue aux oreilles du Prince des Enfers. Nico fut alors entouré de flammes bleues. Percy dit, en anglais, cette fois.

\- Que ce qui a été volé soit rendu.

Les deux demis-dieux regardèrent ce qui se passait à l'extérieur de la crevasse. Nico avec curiosité, Percy avec espoir.

Ils ne furent pas déçus.

Nico fut soufflé par ce qu'il vit. Au loin, Memphré se rapprochait de plus en plus, semblable à un immense serpent marin mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Le sol gris sombre retrouvait des couleurs.

Des filaments verts émeraudes émergeaient du sable et les rayons du soleil illuminèrent les lieux prouvant à Nico, qu'en effet l'obscurité qui régnait quelques minutes auparavant avait été causé par les pouvoirs d'Océanos.

De la mort émergea la vie.

\- Comment .. . ?

\- C'est un tour que mon père m'a appris avant de . . . partir.

\- Océanos ?

\- Bravo tu connais un peu l'arbre généalogique de ta famille !, ironisa Percy.

\- Non ce que je voulais dire c'est que je ne pensais pas qu'il était le genre de personne à passer du temps avec ses enfants pour leur apprendre des choses.

\- Oui c'est ce qu'on dit, tout comme toi tu es sensé être un vampire asocial qui fuit tous ceux qui t'approchent.

\- Touché.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa, le fils de la mer regardait souvent à l'extérieur. Memphré rodait toujours.

\- On devrait se battre contre lui, dit Nico.

\- Surtout pas ! Deux entités de deux univers différents ne doivent surtout pas entrer en contact ! Enfin je crois. . .

\- Tu crois ? On va aller loin avec ça.

\- Hé ! c'est moi qui est sarcastique, toi tu subis. Pas d'inversions des rôles et puis les circonstances jouent contre moi.

Délaissant son ton immature, il en adopta un plus sérieux.

\- En d'autres circonstances je serais sûr de ce que j'avance, Cependant, j'ai comme l'impression que les règles du jeu ont changé. J'ai bien peur que Nyx s'est emparée du Nombre. Sinon, elle n'aurait jamais pu faire venir Memphré ici.

Nico crut décela de la peur dans les yeux du titan ( il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de la façon dont il devait l'appeler ). La situation devait être particulièrement grave.

\- Le nombre ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Percy hésita quelques instants avant de répondre.

\- Pour faire simple, il s'agit du pouvoir de création ultime.

Les choses venaient de légèrement se compliquer.

**Alors ça vous a plu? Comme vous l'aurez sans doute remarqué ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire et merci d'avoir lu !**

**/ IMPORTANT !/ Je suis à la recherche d'un beta reader et espère vraiment que cela intérésse quelqu'un . . . Je ne sais pas du tout à qui demander et si par vous êtes interéssés n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP. Merci d'avoir lu. Oui ceci est très mal formulé . . . **

**Percy : Mais qu'est ce que tu as foutu dans ce chapitre ? **

**Auteur : Percy ! Je suis trop content de te voir ! **

**Percy : Tu as fumé quoi pour me faire ça. **

**Nico : Bienvenue dans mon quotidien. **

**Auteur : Oh non ils sont deux contre moi maintenant. Bon je vais retourner bosser, pas assez fou pour supporter leurs remarques. **

**Percy : à la prochaine ! **


	15. Chapter 15: Le seigneur de l'eau Part II

**Et voici le nouveau chapitre du seigneur de l'eau. **

**Et non je ne suis pas morte merci bien. **

**Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps. Mettez ça sur le dos du lycée ( j'ai pris une option qui me donne une masse de devoir considérable, .. . . Comment ça vous n'en avez rien à faire de ma vie ? ) et de la démotivation profonde qui m'a animé. Mais je n'abandonne pas pour autant alors même si je met vingt ans ( non quand même pas ) je posterai la suite ! **

**Comme d'habitude l'univers et les personnages ( sauf exceptions ) appartiennent à Rick Riordan. Par contre l'histoire c'est du made in me ( cette expression est définitivement très laide ). **

**Merci à _Au fil de ma plume_ qui a corrigé ce chapitre et qui a accepté d'être ma bêta lectrice, tu es la meilleure !**

**Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir, je me suis quelque peu déconnecté ces derniers temps ^^**

**Enfin bref, j'arrête de vous embêter et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

LE SEIGNEUR DE L'EAU

PARTIE II

Au commencement, alors qu'Ouranos venait d'accéder au trône de roi du monde, Chaos, le premier dieu lui remit deux instruments qui lui permettraient de créer à volonté : Le Nombre et l'horloge du Zodiaque. Qui symbolisaient l'espace et le temps.

Grâce à cela, de nombreuses espèces virent le jour dont l'Homme qu'on nommait à l'époque Atlante.

Lorsque Chronos, utilisant la faux donnée par sa mère, Gaïa, s'empara du trône et du royaume d'Ouranos, celui-ci quitta la Terre et se réfugia dans une galaxie lointaine. Mais avant de disparaître, il prit soin de cacher ces deux outils.

Il transforma l'horloge du zodiaque en une vaste étendue qui n'apparaît que durant la nuit : la voûte céleste.

Le Nombre, cependant devait être mis en lieu sûr. Il ne pouvait pas juste se permettre de le rendre inaccessible comme il l'avait fait avec le précédent. Car jamais, jamais, les mains du fourbe Chronos ne devraient le souiller.

Chronos fut furieux.

Il ordonna à ses troupes et à ses plus proches collaborateurs de mettre la main dessus. Nuit et Jour il arpenta la Terre, semant la dévastation sur son passage dans le seul but de trouver l'artefact.

L'impatience finit par le gagner.

Gonflé d'orgueil et de haine envers ce père qui lui avait volé ce qui devait selon lui, lui revenir de droit, il décida de renoncer au Nombre. Déclarant que ses pouvoirs et ses connaissances seraient les seules choses dont il aurait besoin. En accomplissant l'acte de création sans recourir au Nombre il voyait là un moyen de surpasser Ouranos.

Il pilla et détruisit l'Atlantide. Faisant perdre aux Atlantes leur gloire et les réduisant à l'état de bêtes apeurées.

Il ne resta bientôt plus de la cité qu'Ouranos avait mis tant de temps à construire, que du sang et des larmes.

L'héritage du dieu primordial disparu.

C'est à ce moment que les premières créations de Chronos virent le jour. Des abominations. Aucun mot n'aurait pu mieux les décrire. Le souverain les détruisit immédiatement. Par la suite, il essaya de nombreuses fois de s'améliorer.

En vain.

Sans le Nombre tous ses efforts étaient inutiles.

\- Comment Nyx a-t-elle pu mettre la main dessus ?

\- Je l'ignore Nico. D'après ce que j'ai découvert, Père aurait séparé le Nombre en plusieurs parties qu'il aurait cachées dans des endroits connus de lui seul.

\- Et combien de morceaux y a-t-il ?

\- Je l'ignore. Il n'a pas eu le temps de me le dire. Mais une chose est sûre : elle ne doit surtout pas trouver le reste et nous devons tout faire pour récupérer celle qu'elle a en sa possession. Cela lui donne déjà bien trop de pouvoir.

La colère agitait le corps de Percy. Il serrait ses poings tellement forts que ses jointures étaient d'un blanc cadavérique.

_Percy reste calme, tu vas finir par te faire absorber si tu continues à laisser remonter mes souvenirs et mes émotions. _

Quand le fils de Poséidon avait dit que désormais Océanos et lui ne faisaient plus qu'un, ce n'était pas exactement la bonne façon de présenter les choses. Certes, il était désormais compliqué de faire la différence entre leurs deux personnalités, cependant ils restaient deux entités distinctes.

C'était juste qu'ils avaient désormais une connaissance parfaite l'un de l'autre et que cela avait influencé leur comportement.

Néanmoins, Percy savait qu'il y avait une limite entre eux qui ne devait pas être franchie. Si jamais l'un d'eux se laissait submerger par les souvenirs et les émotions de l'autre, il verrait son existence effacée.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas précisé cela à Nico ? Parce que cela aurait été lui faire de faux espoirs. Le Percy qu'il voulait voir était joyeux, disait des choses parfois stupides, avait un humour douteux et aux yeux des autres semblait presque insouciant du monde qui l'entourait.

Celui qu'il était maintenant ne correspondait pas du tout à cette description.

Il était beaucoup plus calme, méfiant et ne se cachait plus derrière des blagues comme il le faisait habituellement.

_**Je suis prudent, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste qu'il va falloir qu'on passe à l'action. **_

_Oh vraiment ? On était tellement bien ici !_

Le cri du monstre marin, Memphré résonna.

_**Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire sur cette Memphré ? **_

_Peu de chose malheureusement, à vrai dire jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'avais entendu que des histoires à propos d'elle. Les Destins ont toujours fait en sorte que les êtres n'appartenant pas aux mêmes « mythologies » n'entrent pas en contact. _

_**Donc je vais devoir me débrouiller . . . **_

_Mais non, je te soutiens mentalement. _

_**Merci. . . **_

_Mais de rien ! _

Percy mit fin à leur conversation. Autant ne pas perdre de temps.

\- La végétation devrait te dissimuler. Attend là.

\- Et toi ? N'essaie pas de filer.

\- Arrête de faire cet air menaçant, ça ne fonctionne pas. J'ai juste l'intention de nous débarrasser de notre ami.

\- Quoi mais . . .

Sans attendre la suite, Percy s'élança. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se lancer dans une conversation avec Nico. De toute façon le demi-dieu n'aurait même pas essayé de le comprendre.

La première chose qu'il vit fut la tête de Memphré qui le dévisageait de ses petits yeux injectés de sang, ouvrant la bouche pour révéler une mâchoire avec beaucoup trop de crocs à l'intérieur.

\- Fantastique. Je suis sûr que cette situation ferait une super VDM.

Aucune trace d'intelligence n'émanait de la créature, seulement des envies de meurtre. Elle était bien différente des autres animaux aquatiques que Percy avait déjà rencontrés.

\- Je suis curieux de savoir ce que Nyx t'a promis pour que tu lui obéisses. Enfin . . . ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

Ce genre de créature n'était pas aisé à contrôler. Un sort devait sans doute l'asservir mais il n'avait pas le temps de le briser.

\- Il va falloir que je sollicite mes pouvoirs dans leur ensemble, dit Percy, il inspira avant d'hurler. **Distorsion !**

Percy sentit une vague d'énergie déferler à l'intérieur de son corps. Sa conscience s'étendit, c'était comme si la mer toute entière ne faisait plus qu'un avec lui. Répondant à son appel, l'eau se mit à tourner autour de lui.

* * *

Triton se retourna. Derrière lui, une gigantesque trombe marine agitait Montauk. Dans le ciel, un monstrueux nuage d'orage envoyait des éclairs dans toutes les directions.

S'il n'avait pas été un dieu, le messager des flots n'aurait utilisé qu'un mot pour décrire ce qui se passait : Apocalyptique.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe là-dessous ?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir, une autre attaque dans sa direction le força à se reconcentrer sur le combat.

* * *

L'aura du titan fusionna avec la mer. Elle entoura Percy tel un manteau protecteur et commença à prendre une forme distincte. Bientôt, un guerrier en armure grecque de plusieurs mètres de haut se tenait devant Memphré. Prêt à la combattre.

\- Anaklusmos.

L'épée obéit à son maitre et vint rejoindre le tout.

Le titan brillait d'un éclat saphir tel un phare dans la nuit.

Memphré ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle le regardait comme si elle se demandait quel était le meilleur moyen de le tuer alors que le rapport de force s'était, sans aucun doute, inversé.

D'un mouvement souple, Percy manœuvra Turbulence pour qu'elle tranche le monstre.

Il ne lui laissa aucune chance.

Le bronze traversa son corps comme s'il était fait de beurre.

Elle explosa, formant un nuage de poussière.

\- Beaucoup mieux quand on peut se baigner sans se faire attaquer par la version génétiquement modifiée de Nemo, plaisanta-t-il.

Tout en se frappant la tête avec la paume de sa main, Nico se rendit compte qu'il n'arrivait pas à considérer ce nouveau Percy comme un ennemi.

XXXXXXXXX

\- Il faut se dépêcher de remonter à la surface. Triton et la fille de Bellone, Rina, sont en danger.

\- C'est Reyna.

\- Je le savais. Enfin bref, le fils de Nyx est en train de devenir hors de contrôle. Ils n'ont aucune chance de s'en sortir.

Nico se dirigea vers la surface mais il se fit arrêter par Percy.

\- On se calme. Au rythme où tu vas, ils ont le temps de se faire tuer une dizaine de fois.

Le plus jeune se libéra de son emprise. La colère déformait ses traits.

\- Bon écoute moi bien, Océanos. Je sais que tu ne leur accordes aucune importance. Tu es un titan, tu n'aimes personne mis à part toi-même. Mais si jamais tu essaies de me ralentir je te jure que . . .

\- Ferme-la.

Ces mots avaient été murmurés mais la menace sous-jacente était bien présente. Un frisson remonta le long de l'échine de Nico.

\- Les gens comme toi sont vraiment énervants, Di Angelo.

D'un seul saut, Percy atteignit la surface, laissant derrière lui le fils d'Hadès.

La douleur lui comprimait la poitrine mais il se força à ne rien laisser paraitre. Il devait rester fort.

Reste fort ou tu mourras. Une phrase cruelle mais qui résumait bien l'univers dans lequel Percy et Océanos évoluaient désormais. En devenant un titan, il avait cru que la puissance nouvellement acquise lui permettrait d'être invulnérable. Il avait eu tort. Certes, au niveau physique cela s'était avéré vrai mais au niveau mental . . .

_**Il ne faut plus qu'on laisse Nico approcher, pensa Percy. **_

_En effet, mais Percy pourquoi m'as-tu retenu ? J'aurais pu nous en débarrasser . . . définitivement._

_**Ce n'est pas aussi simple, tu ne peux pas tuer quelqu'un seulement parce qu'il ne t'aime pas. **_

_Il laisse le passé influencer ses décisions présentes. Et toi tu le laisses te parler ainsi, même si cela te blesse car tu t'en veux encore de ne pas avoir pu protéger sa sœur. La perte d'un être cher est horrible en soit mais cela ne l'autorise pas à se comporter comme un parfait petit fils de . . . _

_**Pas la peine de continuer j'ai compris ! Ecoute pour le moment, il pense que je suis devenu un monstre. Ça lui passera.**_

_Tu sais bien que c'est faux. _

Percy n'ajouta rien à cela. Il savait qu'il avait raison mais il pouvait toujours essayer de se convaincre du contraire.

_Je déteste quand quelqu'un te fait souffrir._

Cette phrase le réconforta. Si jamais le titan la lui avait dite avant qu'il « fusionne », il se serait sans doute méfié. Mais désormais tout avait changé, son point de vue avait été modifié par l'apprentissage d'informations qu'il n'avait pas en sa possession auparavant.

_**Ria sera difficile à battre. . . **_

_Pas si on augmente le niveau de distorsion. _

_**Ce n'est pas censé être dangereux ? **_

_Ah parce que tu t'en soucies maintenant ? _

_**Pas faux. **_

Percy se concentra. Afin d'amincir la barrière qui les séparait et lui permettre ainsi d'utiliser une plus grande parcelle de ses pouvoirs, il devait visionner une plus grande partie des souvenirs d'Océanos, se concentrer sur les moindres petits détails et s'immerger dans cette vie qui n'était pas la sienne. Allant jusqu'à, parfois, faire disparaitre des données qui faisaient de lui Percy Jackson.

Autour de lui la température se mit à baisser radicalement.

**15°C**

Il se devait de faire le vide dans son esprit. La moindre petite émotion pourrait l'empêcher dans le passé du titan.

**10°C**

Son seul objectif devait être de rétablir l'ordre. Depuis trop longtemps le chaos avait régné. S'il avait agi avant, jamais Chronos et Gaïa ne se serait réveillé. Il n'y aurait pas eu toutes ces morts.

Ses veines se mirent à émettre une lumière dorée.

**5°C **

Sa respiration s'accéléra. Peur

Il avait peur. Ses doutes déchiraient son esprit tels des fauves enragés.

Une odeur de sang lui parvint. De l'ichor jaillissait de ses yeux.

\- Mon corps ne va pas tenir à ce rythme.

**0°C**

L'eau gela.

Percy s'extirpa de l'eau, se retrouvant enfin à l'air libre. La trombe marine avait gelé, formant une sculpture de glace qui pointait vers le ciel.

\- Zeus ne va pas apprécier qu'on ait empiété sur son territoire ainsi. . .

Marchant d'un pas déterminé vers le lieu du combat, Turbulence en main, aucun de ses proches n'auraient pu le reconnaitre.

Cette renaissance avait un goût doux-amer.

XXXXXXXXX

Du revers de sa main, Reyna essuya le sang qui coulait le long de sa tempe.

\- Il est fort cet enfoiré.

Dos à dos, épuisé par un combat inégal, leurs vêtements en lambeaux, des coupures et des bleues partout sur leurs corps, ils faisaient peine à voir. Ria ne les avait pas épargnés.

Mais l'enfant de Nyx avait pris un soin tout particulier à ce qu'aucune de leurs blessures ne soient mortelles, voulant absolument faire durer son plaisir et leur agonie.

Il voulait voir leur sang se rependre sur le sol, leurs yeux perdre toute trace d'espoir et de vie.

Enfin dans le cas de Reyna, ses projets pour Triton étaient beaucoup plus alléchants.

Un rictus tordu déforma son visage. Celui-ci avait perdu toute sa superbe. On aurait dit que son corps avait fondu, devenant une sorte de masse informe qui par endroit formait des sortes de tentacules sombres et ses yeux en étaient réduits à deux fentes écarlates qui créaient un contraste saisissant avec son corps.

\- Le temps m'avait fait oublier à quel point ta vraie forme était dérangeante.

Les trois personnes présentes se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu. Percy les regardait, nonchalamment assis sur la glace, le vent agitait ses cheveux blancs lui donnant un air presque flegmatique.

\- C'est impossible, murmura Reyna.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tous les demi-dieux ont avec ce mot ? Faudrait que vous arrêtiez de vous répéter ça devient lassant à la longue, soupira le titan.

\- Percy c'est toi ?

\- Tout juste grand frère. Dis donc la pieuvre vous a mis dans un sacré état.

\- Tu te joins à la fête Océanos ?

\- Exact, mais pourrait-on en finir rapidement, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de perdre mon temps avec toi.

Il dégaina Turbulence et se mit en garde. Ses pupilles bleues brillaient de mille feux.

Ria manipula ses tentacules de façon à ce que celles-ci paralysent le tout nouveau titan.

Sa tentative échoua. Avec une dextérité déconcertante elles furent coupées.

Sautant à une hauteur impossible à atteindre pour n'importe quel mortel, il se retrouva au-dessus du visage de son adversaire.

_C'est le moment, tranche-le Percy !_

Ria fut tué sur le coup.

\- Et voilà le travail, pensa joyeusement Percy. Océanos il faut commencer à remettre les barrières en place.

_Je m'en occupe. _

Le fils de Poséidon chassa les vagues de nausée qui commençaient à apparaître. Son esprit était juste assez lucide pour qu'il comprenne une chose. Jamais il n'aurait dû pouvoir se débarrasser de Ria aussi facilement. Quelque chose avait affaibli le fils de Nyx.

Il s'appuya sur Turbulence afin de ne pas s'écrouler par terre. Voilà ce qui se passait lorsqu'on puisait trop loin dans ses capacités.

\- Merde j'ai exagéré sur ce coup.

\- Tout va bien ?

Une main chaleureuse se posa sur son épaule. Triton le fixait avec un regard partagé entre l'inquiétude et la fierté.

\- Je m'en remettrai.

La lame froide de l'épée de Reyna se posa contre sa gorge.

\- Es-tu avec ou contre nous Titan ?

\- Là, tout de suite ? Je suis avec celui qui me donnera des dolipranes.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter, la situation est grave.

_Elle a peur. _

_**Non sans blague ? Elle vient de risquer de se faire tuer par une pieuvre/poulpe/truc dont je ne connais pas le nom, comment croyais-tu qu'elle allait réagir exactement ? **_

\- Est-ce qu'une nouvelle guerre se prépare ? lui demanda Reyna.

\- Me demander ça tout en laissant ton arme sous ma gorge, je crois que tu vas un peu trop loin. Je répondrai même sans menace.

La romaine la dévisagea, jugeant si elle pouvait lui faire confiance ou non. Son regard, bien que froid, n'était pas menaçant.

\- Bien, céda-t-elle.

\- Beaucoup mieux. Tu as le droit à 3 questions, je suis plutôt de bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

\- Ce n'est pas un jeu ! grogna Reyna.

\- Je le sais bien, tu oublies que ce type s'est amusé à me torturer.

Le regard de la fille de Bellonne s'adoucit légèrement et c'est d'un ton plus calme qu'elle dit :

\- Bon voici ma première question dans ce cas : Es-tu bien Percy Jackson ?

\- La dernière fois qu'on m'a appelé c'est ce prénom qu'on a employé.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas répondre simplement ?

\- C'est une question ?

\- Non, Jackson.

Triton rigola en voyant l'échange entre les deux adolescents. Son petit-frère s'amusait à provoquer Reyna et celle-ci partait au quart de tour, sans vraiment être en colère contre lui.

\- Cette fille est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, conclut-il.

Cette période d'accalmie fut interrompue lorsque le dieu discerna une présence clairement hostile.

Percy avait également dû la remarquer.

\- Montre-toi, ordonna Océanos.

Des applaudissements se firent entendre, un homme en costume trois pièces beige clair sortit des bois qui entouraient Montauk. Ses cheveux gris étaient noués en un cardigan et il avait un visage dont les traits rappelaient ceux d'un renard.

\- Akira. . .

\- Bonsoir seigneur Océanos. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir parmi nous.

\- Où est Gularo ?

\- Malheureusement il n'a pas pu se joindre à nous. Lady Nyx l'a chargé d'une mission très importante. Cependant, avant de partir il m'a chargé de vous dire qu'il avait trouvé la façon dont vous avez vaincu Ria très divertissante.

\- Alors c'était lui, n'est-ce pas ? Pas étonnant que Ria ait été aussi affaibli si Gularo s'amusait à dévorer son énergie vitale pendant son combat.

\- Vous l'aviez donc remarqué ?

_**Océanos, ils ne sont pas censés être frères ? Comment est ce que ce Gularo a pu aider au meurtre d'un des membres de sa famille ? **_

_Ne fais pas attention à ça, ces tarés n'ont aucune idée de la signification du mot famille. _

_**Nous non plus . . . **_

_Oui mais nous ne sommes pas au même niveau qu'eux, tu ne rigolerais jamais de voir ta mère ou Paul mort, je me trompe ? _

_**Tu aimerais bien que Chronos meurt.**_

_Ta mère s'est déjà essayée au cannibalisme ? _

_**Pas faux. **_

\- J'apprécierais que tu cesses de parler avec ton hôte Océanos. Ce sentiment d'être ignoré est déplaisant.

\- Si tu veux à ce point me parler tu pourrais me dire la raison de ta présence ici.

Akira sortit un revolver de l'étui qu'il avait attaché à sa ceinture.

\- Mon maître tenait absolument à être celui qui te ramènerait auprès de Nyx. Je suis là pour m'en occuper.

\- Dans ce cas prépare-toi, je ne me laisserai pas faire.

L'angoisse envahit Percy. Bien que n'étant pas un enfant de Nyx, il était bien plus puissant que Percy. Avec toute la fatigue qu'il avait accumulée, ses chances de le vaincre ne devaient pas dépasser les dix pour cent.

Akira le visa de son arme.

\- Ne compte pas sur l'aide de tes amis, j'ai pris soin de les immobiliser, ils sont inutiles et je ne veux pas qu'ils me dérangent.

Actuellement, il aurait bien besoin de l'aide de Nico. D'ailleurs où était-il celui-là ? Comment ça il avait gelé en même temps que l'eau ? Oups . . .

Donc il était seul ? Sympa.

Percy ferma les yeux, attendant que l'attaque d'Akira le frappe de plein fouet, scellant par la même occasion son sort. La douleur ne vint jamais.

Il se risqua à ouvrir un œil.

Bon la bonne nouvelle c'est que le lieu était bien trop lumineux pour qu'il soit encore à Montauk.

Il releva la tête.

\- Di immortales.

Zeus, ainsi que tous les Olympiens le dévisageaient. Il se trouvait en plein milieu de la salle du Conseil ! Il avait évité la peste pour tomber sur le choléra. Peut-être qu'ils accepteraient de le ramener d'où il venait s'il demandait gentiment . . .

\- Titan, tu es ici pour être jugé.

\- Tiens salut Zeus ! Tu as bien grandi.

C'était sans aucun doute la meilleure réponse de tous les temps.

**Et ceci est la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. En même temps si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici il y a de grandes chances pour que ce soit le cas. Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, à suivre ou à mettre en favoris l'histoire si vous êtes intéressés par l'histoire ( si vous continuez à lire cette fanfic ça me fera aussi plaisir ) **

**à la prochaine ! **

**Ria : Pourquoi je suis mort ?! **

**Nico : j'ai bien une réponse mais pas sûr qu'elle te plaise. **

**Percy : Bon je vais faire dodo moi.**

**Ria : Tu as un problème crétin de fils d'Hadès ? **

**Nico : On me parle ? **

**Auteur : Non mais sérieux les gars vous pourriez pas vous comporter comme des adultes ? **

**Nico : Encore un fantôme. . . **

**Auteur : Pff, on peut pas discuter avec toi de toute façon, Grincheux. à la prochaine ! **

**Ria : Je vais être rescucité n'est-ce pas ? N'est ce pas ? N'est ce pas? **

**Auteur : Heu comment te dire ça. . . **

**Nico : Non. **


End file.
